10 Days to make you fall in love
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Denki had 10 days to do the impossible; make Jirou Kyoka fall in love with him. "The one who fall in love first . . . Loses" KamiJirou Main. Other side ships, lots of Fluff and Disney references.
1. Day 0

_**Disclaimer: My Hero Academy is not my property; it belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**_  
 _ **But you already knew that.**_

 **Day 0.**

Love was. . . A total bitch.

It all started on a winter afternoon, the usually harsh weather was actually quite pleasant that day since there was no wind that chill in the bones, just a slight cold that, with some clothes, you could be comfortable in the open for a while.

Through the fields of the UA walked a curious couple, couple in the sense of two people since there wasn't a single hint of romantic implications between them: Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari, the most unique duo that you could imagine since the boy's cheerful personality contrasted completely with the serenity of the girl and, even so, since their first year at the UA, that was almost two and a half years ago, they had become the best friends one could imagine.

—I still can't believe it—The girl murmured as she rubbed her hands together to try to keep them from getting more numb. The topic of their conversation was particularly interesting, a strange epidemic situation had attacked the AU in recent times, the worst kind of possible . . . An epidemic of confessions.

—It's not that strange if you think about it, I say, Todoroki can be cold as ice, but he keeps passion inside him that burns like fire—Those Quirk jokes were never funny but he was lucky that she refused to take the Extensions that she had of her hat or surely his eyeballs would pay the price.

—We're still talking about Todoroki. I mean, Yaomomo _obviously_ was in love with him, or at least had a little _crush_ on the guy. We all knew it . . . But that he invited her out of nowhere and in fact made her become his girlfriend in such a short time after left her aside so many times. —It was not that she wasn't happy, Kyoka was really happy for her best friend, Yaoyorozu liked the half fire boy a lot, but the fact that he, out of nowhere, took action about those feelings seemed strange to say the least.

—Well, what could you expect with such a good teacher? —The strange arrogance in the tone  
of Kaminari made the girl raise an eyebrow.

—The _hell_ are you talking about, Kaminari?—When she called him by the last name he knew that he should avoid saying something stupid and measure his words carefully.

—Isn't it obvious? Who have two thumbs and taught Todoroki the keys to conquer Yaomomo? —The blond raised both hands showing his thumbs up, pointing to the face—This bad boy—She did not know whether to laugh or hit him, but because of the weather she preferred the first one and laugh in his face making the blondie groan softly —Hey! —He just wrinkle his nose at the laughter of the girl.

—Sorry . . . — She pass a hand across her face, avoiding any further laugher, mostly because the cold air coursed into her throat —But. . . Do you want me to believe that you, Kaminari Denki, of all people were the one that helped the boy chosen as the most attractive of our generation to conquer a girl? —Well, when you put it like that. . .—

—Let me tell you Jirou—Surname alike, he was offended—Being attractive isn't everything, women want to feel conquered and I have an infallible method to make any woman fall in love—He nodded repeatedly, this offended her a bit because it sounded as if he said that she did not know what a woman wanted even she was in fact a woman.

—And what exactly is what a woman wants, oh, almighty and wise of women? —Ironized while crossing her arms, it seemed that the blond did not know what he was getting into, especially when he shook his head gently.

—It's a super-secret, I only say it to those little sparrows that seek to fly—The fact that he spoke in plural dislodged her a little.

—. . . Who else have you taught this bullcrap? —She asked in disbelief and the fact that he smiled even more made her hesitate a bit.

—To Midoriya, Tokoyami, Ojiro and my friend Eijiro of course—Now she was utterly surprised, without doubt it shock everyone when the young green haired man managed to confess his feelings to the zero-gravity girl last semester. Not to mention the massive heart attack that cause the sight of Tokoyami walking by the hand with the amphibious girl and in more recent times Todoroki and Kirishima relationships with Momo and Mina respectively, could all this be truth?

—Then—She made a slight pause, this joke was beginning to feel too real—You are the one to blame for this fever confessions fever. . .—In any other situation she´ll be dead of laughter, but the evidence began to feel solid.

—That's right, even if you don't believe it—He boasted, the proud smile came back to his lips—Incredible, isn't it? Midoriya was difficult, but deep down inside the guy knew what to do and just needed a little push—wink an eye on one of those typical flirtatious gestures in him, Kyoka could not understand what was more paradoxical in this situation.

—It just doesn't make any sense that _you_ of all the people help others to get a couple. Haven't you been single since forever? —She try to point out the facts, but this only cause the blonde shook his head repeatedly.

—I dated Ibara during second year—He pointed out trying to keep his pride after such question.

— Didn't you break-up with her when she tried to exorcise a demon out of you or something? —A smile came to her lips when the memory of Denki arriving to her room at three in the morning saying that the plant girl shower him in holy water.

—Yeah. . . but you know what they say about the crazy ones— He laugh about it, Denki remembered that in a good way— I just haven't found a girl that interests me enough, you get me? This plan is certainly infallible, but is not meant to make any idiot hook-up; Its only to deeply make a woman fall in love—Nodded repeatedly to his own words, that tared gesture always made the opposite smile.

—Your infallible plan that made Yaomomo, Tsu-chan, Mina, Ochako and Toru fall in love, right? What a great power, you should use it responsibly—She said with pure sarcasm, it wasn't that surprising when you think about it properly— Maybe if you told me that you helped Mineta to get a girlfriend, I would say it's a feasible thing, but since you only helped boys conquer girls that were obviously in love with them you lost a lot of points there—She shrugged slightly causing a grimace of disgust in the blonde followed by defiant eyes.

— Is that a challenge, Kyoka? —Questions haughtily getting a raised eyebrow of the purple haired girl in response.

—No, it's not a challenge. It's a fact—She pointed before turning around to face him, he had stopped his steps just in front of the entrance to dorms to see her at the eye—You dont have an infallible plan to make a woman fall in love, period—Kyoka finish the conversation with that statement, or so she thought.

—Okay then, challenge accepted, tell me the participants and I will make them fall in love in. . . Let's just say—He thoughtfully and bent his lips, raising both hands with his fingers up. —Ten days—This was too easy; the girl shook her head.

—Moron. . Well, since you put the rope around your neck I will help you, the girl in question . . . Will be myself—With that she assured her absolute victory because she knew that no UA boy could make her fall in love with, much less in that little time frame.

—Wow, you put the game in Legendary mode, huh? —The boy said with a groan, but he did not look less motivated to do it —I accept your condition, but I´ll choose the contestant in this case —Kyoka did not know what he was up to, but it should not be any good.

—Well, it seems fair. What are you planning to lose, Kaminari? — This would be fun without a doubt, fun because she would win without problem.

—More like; what do I plan to win? —Cue the wink without ever losing his signature confidence —If you win; you can ask me whatever you want—Well that didn't sound bad, she nodded approving the idea—What I will I win will be a surprise —He wasn't going to ruin the surprise yet.

—Well then Sparky, you have 10 days to make me fall deeply in love with whomever you choose—She almost did not contain a laugh at such phrase—How many days do you need to choose your "Gladiator"? —Ironized the way to say it, but the boy just shook his head.

—I don't need time, I have the ideal person ready and its right in front of you—This made her blink several times, he could not mean. . .

—You . . .? —Kyoka didn't knew whether to laugh or grieve for such a thing, it was laughable to imagine Kaminari trying to conquer her, they were best friends, they knew each other for years so seeing them as a couple became hilarious in seconds.

—That's right, you said it was ridiculous to help others conquer girls because I've never had a relationship, well; I'm going to prove you wrong with the best test subject—He crossed his arms decisively, she was not intimidated of course.

—Very well Kaminari, challenge accepted—Earphone extended a hand intentionally because she knew that the boy crossed his arms to look tough, so she wanted to ruin the gesture.

—Some rules. First: You cannot refuse to go out with me or do things just to win—Instantly she groans, the blonde knew her so well—These 10 days you'll be dating me so we'll have to do things together, without excuses—This made her curse.

— Aren't you asking too much? —A couple of quick shakes with his head made her growl—Very well, I accept. But you can't do anything that I don't want, don't think to take advantage of this—

—What do you expect me to do exactly? —He complained instantly because the comment seemed severely offensive —I'm going to make you fall in love with me, Kyoka, I´m not planning to cause you any harm —The heroine didn't knew why, but that he said "Fall in love with me" cause her to feel a little embarrassed.

—I was just saying, to be clear—Then the blonde shook her hand but not too hard.

—We have a deal then— After this she squeezed his hand lightly.

—Another rule. . . If you fall in love with me first: You lose—This would be easy, the boy was a walking love struck so it shouldn't be a problem for her to win with that condition but surprisingly the blonde shook his head.

— No, I refuse to that rule —Jirou move her head to the side instantly wondering why he reject that rule— It would be unfair because. . . —Kaminari approached her slowly, what was he doing? Without warning she felt the boy's forehead bump into her hat, their noses brushed gently— _I´ll lose from the start._ _._ _._ — There was no cold on the earth that will prevent her blushing now, what the fuck had just happen? Denki parted with a radiant smile, one of those that illuminated dark rooms—Day zero finished, I have ten left—Pointed at her with the index fingers as guns before he entered the building that was his dorm.

Kyoka remained fossilized in place, her brain kept trying to understand what had happened, how it had happened and especially _why_ it happened without having an answer full of violence towards the transgressor. She swallowed hardly, for a second, just for that short second she thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea to accept that challenge. . She shook her head; it was all part of Kaminari's mental game.

—You're not going to make me fall, Denki—Clenched her fists with courage now, maybe he took her off guard there, but that would not happen again, much less leave him win: She was going to defeat him, no matter what.

The challenge had been launched, there were ten days for the joker Kaminari to conquer the heart of the always severe Kyoka, a double challenge considering that she knew the objective of the blonde, but this did not seem to discourage him in the least because, on the contrary, he just smiled with greater joy.

And then, came the first of those ten long days. . .


	2. Day 1

**Day** **1: A conversation.**

Kyoka wasn't an early bird, but she wasn't a sleeper either, in fact, she used to get up _just in time_. She didn't like have much free time after breakfast, nor to go in unnecessary haste so she's used to get up fifty minutes before her first class, get dressed in seven, go down in three, prepare breakfast in ten and leave half an hour to eat Quietly and to arrive punctually to classes like a Swiss watch, for her this was a perfect routine, something that she repeated daily without getting bored or feeling trapped in the least.

—Good morning, Kyoka—Although it seemed that her routine was going to change a bit, as she enters the kitchen of the dorms she ran into her new rival, that numb-skull blond that the day before managed to make her stumble just a little bit with that shrewd move of talk to her closely in a romantic tone but he would not get her with the guard down again.

—Good morning, Denki—Returned the greeting by mere courtesy, the aforementioned blond seems to be quite busy cooking his own breakfast since he barely looks at her by the side of the eye and keep his mind in the stove in front of him—Are you going to take long there Charge-dolt? — Asked a little worried her perfect schedule would be affected by him.

—Don't worry, today I'll make you breakfast— These words made her freeze in place. . . Denki Kaminari was going to make her breakfast, the idea made her laugh softly, but she would not reject the food unless it was really vomiting. Kyoka walked to the small bar that adorned that kitchen, sitting in one of the high seats, waiting to be fed noticing the music in the background, Frank Sinatra? Who would have thought the blonde had such fine tastes?

—Well then, since it's part of the bet I guess I can't refuse it, can I? —It wasn't like she would reject the offer anyway, it was funny, but in those two years of knowing each other she never tasted a bite prepared by the blond, everyone in the dorms do their own part and only when cooked as a group is that they all help, but there the individual talent was completely lost by the collective so this would be the first time she tried foods made by Denki alone.

—You can reject it if you want, this is not a date unless you want to call it like that —Teased in a semi flirtatious tone while leaving a stack of three pancakes on a large plate, the girl laughed at the comment sarcastically but her intentions of releasing a complaint were depleted when she noticed that succulent pile of food that in fact looked edible.

—My survival instinct tells me to leave; But those pancakes cry out for me to eat them—And just after she said this, the blonde turned to walk towards her with a bowl of scrambled egg, a small plate with some fried strips of bacon and in the other hand the platter with the pancakes, he looked funny carrying all those dishes in arms as if he were a restaurant waiter. He left the dishes in front of her in that same order before smiling slightly at her.

— Black coffee with three of sugar? — She cursed how well he knew her, just nodded slightly before closing her purple eyes with an arrogant smile.

—And make it hot, waiter—She made fun of the boy's friendly attitude but he replied by ruffling her hair with some static included—Idiot! —Complained between laughs giving him a strong pair of pecks with hers Jacks, of course they hit him on the shoulders where it would hurt less, at the end Denki just rub the affected area as she had her hair Bakugo-fluffy level.

— You asked for it — The boy laughed while he went to serve the coffee, it didn't took him long to get back with a cup that she had not seen in the kitchen before, probably part of the ones they bought when Bakugo persecuted Mineta the other day and threw him against the main cupboard—Here you have it, Miss—He left the cup sitting next to her, not too close, but not too far while putting his elbow on the table and rested his face in the palm of the same hand.

— Are you just going to watch me eat? That's more frightening than romantic, if it's your best attempt to conquer me, you suck at this—Commented with irony as she took the cutlery already provided by the blonde, he laughed and watched her cut a piece of pancake.

—I want to talk with you, before you fall deeply in love with me, I need to know more, it's important, don't you think? — She just rolled her eyes taking a mouthful, but not before saying.

—I think you're trying too hard to—She was completely mute after the first bite, her papillae had not tasted such delicious Pancake in her life, maybe only the ones her mother prepared her as a child, she chewed before swallowing and then just look down, he knew that she had blushed to think about what she was going to say, she could swear even that the floor shakes for a second—They´re. . . Delicious. . .—Muttered under her breath, very low, as if she didn't want to be heard, but those pancakes were just delicious, sweet and with excellent consistency without becoming cloying or pasty. Denki's smile was not of arrogance, but genuine happiness at what she said.

—Thank you, I've practiced a lot, you know? Since I was a child I had to prepare my meals—She tried to eat in silence, to be less humiliated as possible because she had been hoping that the opposite's food was terrible based on his general bad aptitude for many things, but that last comment of the blond made her look up.

—Seriously? There wasn't someone to make you breakfast when you were little? —She try to sound informal about it but as far she remembers the blond never talk about his family, in fact she barely remembers him mention once his mother and nothing else.

—Well, no, my mother always worked so she didn't have time for those things so I learn to cook for myself, that way I helped a little in the house—Admitted without much hesitation, this was clearly something personal of Kaminari´s life, but he was completely open to tell those things to the purple haired girl who only continued to eat in silence after this.

—Well, you should be proud of yourself, you cook very well—Jirou felt a little guilty for making him talk about those things so a small flatter might help, she wondered for a long time why he always wanted to get attention and make a fuss, maybe it was only because he didn't have it as an infant and now he was looking for the attention as a young adult —By the way. . . Your father, didn´t? —She knew that was thin ice, the only person besides Todoroki to instantly change the subject when it comes to the word "Father" was Kaminari, he rather talk about genital herpes than of his father.

—No idea who he is—Groans almost instantly as he averted his eyes a little and now his palm covered part of his mouth—He left when mom told him she was pregnant with me, didn't wanted a wife, much less a burden like me—Now that was a lump in the throat, although they were _good_ friends they had never seriously talk with each other about personal topics like those, seeing what he suffered made difficult to understand why he was always so happy and smiling.

—Your life was something fucked up, huh? — As expected, she answered sordidly, a giggle from the opposite made her know that her comment did not go wrong—But. . . I guess it's okay, good and bad things make us who we are—She took one more mouthful, the second of her three pancakes was already finished , the egg was halfway through and the coffee as well.

—Then I'm glad I didn't had a father—She raised an eyebrow approaching the cup of coffee to her lips to take another sip—Because. . . _That's how I got to meet you_ —Then she choked on her coffee, making a funny choking noise as she wiped with one hand the remains that got spilled into her chin. She coughed lightly, Denki giggled before offering a napkin that she pulled with a fairly sharp pull, seeing him with courage but lucky him, she didn't get her uniform dirty, the funny thing was that he didn't know if she was blushing because of the drowning or the comment.

—You must stop saying those stupid things. — After recovering the breath she spoke with a hoarse tone due to the suffocation recently suffered, sawing him with distrust but clear frustration, Denki only put that same smile he knew could get him out of troubles with her.

—I was just telling the truth, it makes me happy to know you—Shrugged as he got up from the chair, removing the kitchen apron he used while preparing the breakfast for the girl. —Leave your stuff in the sink, I'll take care of when I return from classes—Leaving the apron aside before turning towards her snapping his fingers loudly—I almost forgot, remember to eat it all—And after that he approached her slowly kissing one of her cheeks, the whole body of the girl jumped after this, her Jacks even stiffened but strangely enough did not attack him due this.

Kyoka was silent when Denki left the kitchen, she was alone, completely alone. Swallowing hard she could feel her face burn, damn and stupid Kaminari. She stabbed the last pancake on the plate, taking it almost complete into her mouth, and it wasn't until she did this that she noticed something curious. . . The plate had an engraved symbol of a musical note.

—. . . What got _hell_? — Then she stretched her fork to move a little bit the remaining scrambled egg in the other platter, it had written "My" in it. After this she took the last two pieces of bacon that were left in the smallest plate and noticed a heart, red and bright. Blinking confused—What is this idiot plotting? —Muttered before continuing to eat, it was all too cryptic.

After this Jirou gave the final sip to the coffee mug, she still had ten minutes to get to class so. . .

But them everything turn upside down, at the bottom of the mug was written the word "You"

Then she put together the whole thing:

"You"

( Music note symbol )

"My"

"3"

 _You rock my heart._

—. . Fucking Kaminari—She just let her face smack the bar, her face so hot at this point she felt like melting, literally melting.

Meanwhile, outside the place, after having left Denki, ran into Shouto Todoroki who was leaning against the wall that separated the kitchen from the main living room, when the blond saw him gave a friendly smile and the half-n-half kept his stoic expression.

—Thanks for taking care of the entry Todobroski— He thanked raising a hand to crash his fist in a friendly way, he saw him calmly and after almost five seconds of waiting responded by clenching his fist and actually responding to the gesture.

—I owed you a favor —Shouto answered only while taking off the back of the wall, it was time to go to classes and didn't wanted to be late. Denki giggled at the roughness that Todoroki show even when they all knew he was a softie deep down inside.

— Did you have problems? — He just shook his head.

—It was easy. . . —

 _Flashback._

After Kyoka passed through the kitchen door, the young Todoroki walked to the side of the kitchen entrance, leaning against the wall without paying much attention to what the couple inside were doing. In front of him walked a carefree Minoru Mineta who was trying to reach the kitchen to pick up some breakfast, but before he even got within two meters of it Todoroki's foot stopped him.

—You can't go in—He spoke calmly as always, it did not sound like a threat, but with his deadly cold tone it kind of sound like one.

—What? Why? — Asked the smaller student surprised as he crossed his arms — This is a free country and I feel free to go to our kitchen to have my breakfast—

—. . . Then I have the freedom to stop you—The Icy boy didn't took his eyes off him, Grape Juice remained silent, holding his gaze for several seconds.

Minutes later Minoru was already walking away from the kitchen.

—I didn't find flaws in his logic—Said the one of medium stature, without giving much account to his side passed a very tall Shoji that equally went in direction of the kitchen wanting to prepare a tea before class.

—You can't go in—Todoroki stood in front of him, again with the same tone he used in Mineta. The young man with transformable arms stared at him in a resounding silence, a mouth formed on one of his extremities.

—. . . Okay—And he just turned around retiring, that had been much more easy than he expected.

— What the hell are you doing half and half bastard? — Or so he thought; Katsuki came down the way and when he hasn't drink his morning coffee he was even grumpier than usual.

—. . . — Shouto measured his words, he knew what was coming — You cannot pass — And Troy burned. A wall of ice, followed by several more separated the hall with the door to the kitchen of the rest of the room, he could not let the shouts of Bakugo interrupt Kaminari.

— The fuck did you say?! Get rid of that fucking ice! — He raised his hand ready to detonate his burned face, but he remembered that the fire alarms of the dorms would be activate and Aizawa would make a fuzz about it — What the hell are you even doing here Icyhot?! — Shouto sighed heavily, he really couldn't have a quiet, peaceful day.

—. . . I'm helping Kaminari to conquer Jiro—Katsuki's face could be considered an abstract painting of how deformed it got by those strange words, thinking it was some sort of disgusting joke since he couldn't imagine the white walker doing something as stupid as that.

—. . . You're shitting—Shouto just shake his head, he was telling the truth—Why the hell are you helping Pikachu with that? — Todoroki shrugged.

—He helped me to conquer Yao. . . Momo—Even as her official boyfriend he still calls her by her last name from time to time, old habits die hard—So I'm paying for his help—Bakugo would not believe such idiocy to anyone other than Todoroki since he might be a half and half bastard but wasn't a liar for sure.

—I don't give a shit what the electric-walking-dildo is doing, move or I'll kick your ass—Todoroki's eyes narrowed slightly.

—I said . . . —Bakugo tried to pass next to the scar boy but a hand on his shoulder stopped him—You cannot pass—Punctuated with a severe tone earning a lousy look of the opposite.

— I'll count you up to five to let me go. . . —Said with a stern tone, even without explosions Bakugo was a beast in hand to hand combat.

—And I'll count you up to three to back off. . . — His hand began to generate frost, those were fighting words.

Inside of the kitchen the couple didn't notice the noise of the fight thanks to the incredible voice of Frank Sinatra singing in the background, Jirou barely detected a small shake but she though it was due Kaminaris charming acts.

 _End of Flashback._

Denki tried to restrain a laugh at the explanation of the young man with the scar on his eye, of he didn't find it so funny because he ate two or three blows from his classmate before leaving it stuck to the wall with pure ice and released him later, but to Shouto's luck both Eijiro and Hanta came down to grab something to eat and the redhair took care of Katsuki.

—I doubt he finds it funny— It was the eloquent response to the laughter of the blonde who couldn't stop himself from continuing.

—Well, I find it hilarious. — Said between laughs, taking a break to look for his breathing—God. . . —

—Well? — Asked with some curiosity of the situation that just happened.

— Step one; completed — With that answer was enough for him to understand and it brought back memories of when Denki showed him step one. . .

 _"Step one to conquer a girl: Do something completely cute that she don't see coming._

 _You must be smart, look for something common and_ _turn it into_ _something wonderful, with that you awake her sense of wonder and make her think "Hey, this guy wants something serious with me!"_

 _By the way, you earn points if you do something that they consider cute or gentleman-like._

 _Golden Rule: If it seems silly, dumb stupid but you think that it will make her smile and the idea of her smile makes you_ _smile;_ _Front lines! "_

And this was only the first of ten days. . .


	3. Day 2

Well, Kaminari had managed to take advantage the first day with his breakfast nonsense that, she will never admit, touched a nerve, the worst of all is that the rest of the day he acted as if nothing happened, smiling with relaxation, making jokes and almost seemed that the bet between the two had never happened and it was not until almost eleven o'clock that night that she received some communication from the boy that made her remember about the bet.

[TEXT: Jamming—whey  
11:12 PM]

"Hey."  
"Heeeeey"  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY"

She rolled her eyes slightly at the insistence of the boy who did not seem to understand that sending longer messages didn't mean that her phone would be louder or vibrate harder to get her attention.

"What's wrong Jamming—whey? Bored on your Friday night? "

She scoffed as it was typical of her, he surely had some other ridiculous plan of "seduction" in mind. . . And the single thought made her blush remembering what she experienced that morning, shaking her head and trying to regain consciousness of herself because she could not be defeated by mere romantic gestures of her great rival.

[TEXT: Jamming—whey  
11:14 PM]

"Open up" Winking face

[TEXT: J—Rock  
11: 16PM]

"Fuck off"

[TEXT: Jamming—whey  
11:17]

"I have sandwiches"

Thirty seconds later.

11:17  
" . . And chocolates "

The door to Kyoka's room is unlocked, Denki gets 37 experience points. After this the blonde opened with a giant smile on his lips, nobody knew how to attack the weaknesses of Earphone better than him, that was a fact. He entered the room, the boy's gaze moved up and down on the punk gal starting with her feet wrapped in black socks, climbing her bottom black—purple pajamas with bat designs until reaching her blouse of Deep Dope, her favorite band, which was ridiculously big to the point of looking more like a pajama than a shirt.

—My eyes are up here—She complained despite the fact that this unfocused journey of the boy on her body made her feel a little praised, how not? The boy seemed to be admiring a piece of art of him more than a person. On the other hand, Denki showed his personality in his night clothes: A white T—shirt with a black lightning logo at the height of the heart and yellow pajama pants with Pikachus design, no socks of any kind, although oddly he had a jacket on the shoulders probably due the 50° outside, ironic because he came without shoes or socks, but he was an idiot and she expected that or more of him.

—I know, that's why I leave the best for the end—Damn it, he always knew how to turn everything into a coquettish phrase, the little bastard, she release a soft but somewhat embarrassed snort.

—Show me what you got, idiot—She looked away from the pair of bowls he carried, one filled with freshly made popcorn or at least the steam that came out of it gave away the fact.

—Potato chips, crackers, walnut chocolates (your favorites) and orange soda enough to make us go to the bathroom ten times—Listed everything that being with him as he walks in like if it were his place, it wasn't new since in those years of friendship the boy presence became so common in her bedroom that Kyoka even gave him an emergency key in case he needed it someday.

—With that much sugar, it will be a headache to sleep— Her comment was easy to read between the lines because she basically asked what he planned for the night besides drowning in junk food.

—That is obvious, so I plan something spectacular for this night—Finally he took his phone out and with a smile on his lips showed how he had open the Heroflix app, the best movie Stream platform of the moment.

— Really Denki? Movies all night? Do we have 12? — A slight mockery to his idea would help to reduce the romantic atmosphere of it, she imagined the blond putting a corny movie of those where the other girls cried a lot and she just began to yawn, struggling not to sleep.

—What´s more romantic than watching movies all night, holding each other while you tremble in terror? —That word cause a chill on her, Kyoka's face lost the little color in it an turn pale as milk. It was almost public knowledge that the young Hearing heroine was utterly weak against horror movies, in fact, everything related to terrifying things was her biggest weakness.

—Not fucking way you're going to put a horror movie Kaminari—She warned with a serious tone that basically told him his corneas were in the line. The blond giggle approaching to her slightly.

— Don't want to take the chance to hug me. . .? —The girl blushed slightly, but raised a hand to hold him by the neck to show she was not kidding there.

—Don't you even think about it. —A new giggle from the blonde who just shrugged his shoulders.

—You'll see. . . Trust me, you´re going to love this—Then he leave the snacks on the table in front of the girl's bed to then pat the place next to him, asking the girl to sit down next to him. Jirou snarled as she walked to sit next to him, crossed arms with death panned face before the Kaminari begin to synchronize his phone with the TV—And ... Play—He gave a laugh more while the movie started.

—I already warned you if this is a. . . Oh no, no, no, no—She expected to see the title of a terrifying movie, a start with dead people or a sudden screaming face on the screen but far from it, and to make everything worst for her, the infamous logo of Disney show up in the screen—You didn't dare. . —She bit her lower lip, this must be a joke.

—Oh, I dare. . . — He murmured before clearing his throat loudly. _"Many years ago, in ancient Greece._ _._ _._ —He began to speak like the narrator of the movie that she instantly recognized as one of her lifelong favorites: Hercules.

— _"Don't do it, don't do it, no, no, no"_ — She bit his lips hard, he could not fall for his trick, he should not fall for his damn and confounded trick.

— _Are you listening to him?_ _He_ _makes history sound like a Greek tragedy!_ —And the damn bastard did the voices too! Kyoka had to dig her nails into the bed, repressing herself as much as possible while Denki got up from the bed with a sly smile on his lips.

—I hate you. . . —She cursed under her breath, he knew she couldn't take too much of that.

— _We are the Muses!_ _Goddesses of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes!_ —He stepped aside dramatically changing the voice— _Heroes like Hercules!_ —Then he moved to the other and fell back on the bed while Kyoka was reluctant to laugh at his exaggerated performance—You mean Hunk-ules! I would love to do some music with-

It was too much.

— _Our story begins in fact long before Hercules._ _._ _._ _Many eons ago_ — She couldn't stop herself, she ended up singing while the electric Quirk user applauded with joy.

—That's the spirit of a movie night! —And he got up, pulling her hands like an idiot couple, they sang the song with joy and ended up back in the bed with laughter and comments about the "Crappy singing of the other"

The film moved forward and they didn't skimp when it came to singing, dancing and making the general ridiculous of themselves, but without doubt that was what Jiro could describe as the most perfect possible date because they were enjoying the mutual company, laughing and having an excellent time. Without realizing it, they were already in the middle of the movie, and after singing "From Zero to Hero" she ended up reclining in her bed, a little drowsy at the moment the date between Hercules and Megara was on the screen.

—I need to use the toilet, I'll be right back—The boy murmured leaving a soft kiss on her cheek and leaving his jacket on her to cover the girl from the cold, she was completely alone now and after a few seconds she snuggled against the jacket, feeling that it was still warmth and the scent of the owner, that curious Personal perfume that the blond had, it reminds her to freshly cut grass and lavender. . .

—No, no, no ... —Cursed herself getting up from the bed, squeezing her eyes and putting a hand in her face, she was falling again and that was not good. Then she noticed that someone repeated what she said since the movie was still on—That idiot, he's going to miss the rest of the movie—She was going to get up when noticed that her favorite song from the whole movie was about to start, there was no one there so ... She take a soft breath filling herself with the scent of the jacket in her hands and end up smiling softly, just to frown then— _If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that — I_ rumble my lips with discomfort, like his nose — _No man is worth the aggravation. . .That's ancient history, been there, done that_ _—_ She close her eyes but suddenly more voices join to the song.

— _Who d'you think you're kidding. He's the earth and heaven to you—_ And through the door of her bedroom, her friends entered, Momo, Ochako, Mina, Tsuyu and Toru, all curiously dressed in pajamas.

—What the—She couldn't finish her sentence because Momo sat next to her taking one of her hands.

— _Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you_ —The girls move all around her and in the middle of his confusion she didn't knew more than continue the song— _Girl you can't conceal it, We know how you're feeling, Who you thin-king-of_ —She got up suddenly moving away from them.

— _No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no. . . —_ She was giving her back to the girls, not wanting them to see her fully blushed face.

— _You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh. ._ —The chorus continued as she only covered her eyes with both hands.

— _It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love_ _._ _._ _._ —After that, she walked a couple steps until she saw herself in a mirror on the wall. Disheveled, unattractive, separated eyes and without shine. Who in their right mind could fall in love with such a face? Without doubt all of this was only because of the bet— _thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out_ —She hugged herself softly because she always remembered Kaminari like that: Flirtatious, cheerful and fun with the girls he wanted to conquer, but he never spoke to them again after that and she refused to be just another name in his list — _My head is screaming "Get a grip girl"_ —She frowns, clealy dissapointed— _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. . ._ —Her friends sighed with sadness getting up to walk with her who still refuse to look at them in the eye.

— _Girl you can't deny it_ —Mina step up to her left, smiling as bright as ever with a wink included that she refuse to see as Kyoka turn to her right.

— _Who you are is how you're feeling_ —It was Momo's turn as she step up at her right, smiling motherly like always causing now to the denying girl to down in order to avoid everyone gazes.

— _Baby we're not buying. —_ Below her were Tsuyu and Hagakure, the first one making a heart symbol with your fingers, probably Toru too but it was not visible.

— _Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_ _—_ Ironically Ochako was floating above her, greeting with joy leaving her without a place to look.

Kyoka's face could not possibly get any redder.

— _Face it like a grown-up! When you gonna own up!_ — They returned to chorus while she moved away with fast steps _—That you got-got-got-it- bad_! _—_ And she shook her head repeatedly.

— _No chance! No way! I won't say it, no no!_ —She was going to stop this madness, but after taking a couple of steps she noticed the lock screen on the blonde's cellphone, a picture of both, Denki and Kyoka, with the boy hugging her by the neck and kissing her cheek with both wearing black glasses causing her a goofy smile due that nice memory of that day.

— _Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love!_ —She cursed since she was actually smiling at that moment.

— _This scene won't play!_ —She shook her head strongly— _I won't say I'm in love_ _._ _._ _._ — At this point it seemed that she was trying to convince herself more than her personal Muses.

— _We'll do it until you admit you're in love!_ —And while they were singing this, Momo covered her with the blonde's jacket, leaving her in silence for a second hugging herself with it.

— _You're way off base I won't say it. . ._ —She muttered softly. They all sighed with sadness. Slowly she walked towards her bed sitting down, again the heat and aroma of the boy fill her letting the girl feel that aura of tranquility that he used to transmit to her when she had him close.

— _Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love. . ._ —Her friends slowly walked to the door with their heads down because the proud Kyoka would never admit what she was beginning to feel, closing behind them and leaving her alone ...

— _At least out loud. . ._ —She took her own phone, she had the same wallpaper photo than Denki and the instant she look at him a soft smile grow in her lips— _I won't say I'm in. . . Love. . ._ —She close her eyes a few seconds and after that the door opened causing her to get up quite panicked—Denki! —He frozen instantly, surprised at the strange burst of Kyoka.

—. . . Me? —Pointed to his face with curiosity as of why she had reacted like that.

— You didn't saw the girls go out? —Asked but suddenly she let out a yawn as the boy denied.

—I didn't saw anyone; the hall was empty —Blinked a little confused —Did you dream that the girls visited you? —His lips shrugged in that faint smile of him, the same one that made her feel knots in the belly. She began to blush because she would not tell him what she had just, apparently, dreamed.

—. . . I dreamed that they came and stole our snacks—Denki laughed at that.

—If Mina dares to steal our food, I would rip a horn from her— Joked as always but suddenly his happiness seems to fade as he notice that Jirou's favorite song already pass—Oh, C'mon! I wanted to hear you sing that song! Let me put it again—But before he could move, she took one of his hands, pulling him gently.

—Let's just keep watching the movie, okay. . .? —Said while sitting inviting him to sit next to her, of course he didn't waste time to do it, quite happy that this time she was the one who invited him to sit down. After this the Kaminari passed his arm over her shoulders pulling her a little closer to him, almost like snuggling one with the other— _At least. . . Out loud. . ._ —She mutter, only to herself, snuggling a little against her rival in that bet without caring much about that, at least for that night.

And they spent the whole night watching movies, laughing, joking and singing like fools until dawn where they stayed huddled in bed, enjoying each other's company. . .

[TEXT: Denkichu  
11:43 AM ] 

" _Mission accomplished_ _  
_ _Thank you Muses_ " Thumbs up emojis.

[TEXT: Pinkie Pie  
11:44 ]

" _You owe me one, bitch_ "

[TEXT: Yao-momo  
11:44]

" _Everything for Kyoka's happiness_ "

[TEXT: Ocha-chan  
11:44]

" _May love triumph_! " Emojis with little hands shaking with emotion.

[TEXT: Invisi-bitch  
11:44]

 _" It was a brilliant idea Kaminari!_ _"_

[TEXT: Tsu-chan  
11:44]

" _It's almost surprising that you came up with it, kero._ " Frog Emojis.

Then they began to fill the group chat with x2, x3 and so on making him roll the eyes.

" _Step two to conquer a girl!_

 _You need to be smart, crazy and utterly out of the ordinary! Take something simple like watching a movie and turn it into something a-w-e-s-o-m-e!_

 _Golden rule: If your girl likes Disney movies, that's a keeper! Front lines!"_

And with that it was the end of the second day . . .


	4. Day 3

**Day** **3:** **Something silly.**

Well, Kaminari had managed to catch her off guard more than once and that was not good at all. It wasn't as if she had gone mad with love for the electro-dolt just for a good breakfast and a Disney marathon, no sir, Kyoka Jiro was not an easy bone to chew and would not be defeated by someone with the IQ of a potato.

—Hello—The moment she hears the voice of the aforementioned blonde, Kyoka made a jump that would make a cat feel proud, she didn't launch an attack with her Jacks just because the shock didn't leave her. There he was, fresh as a lettuce and smiling at her in a relaxed way, the very God damned smiling bastard—Did I scare you? —Asked with a mocking laugh escaping his lips.

After waking up together, hugged and in pajamas the previous day the girl kicked him out, literally, around noon to not see him again that Saturday, although she had avoided it at all costs because she did not think she could face him after her "Disney-induced-musical-dream-thing" that definitely was a dream, since she asks all the girls and not even the mentally weakest (Ochako and Hagakure) spill something about it, oblique of the subject completely.

—You surprised me, that's all. Do not do that again or you will see what I can do to you. —She threat, getting back her cool, the blonde didn't erase his smile in the least and this began to disturb her, for sure he was plotting some kind of scheme again—What do you want now? — In response, the boy extended a hand.

—Do you trust me? —Asked in a dramatic tone causing the girl to roll the eyes.

—As much as I would trust a baby to Bakugo—Still, he took his hand. After all they had a deal and could not refuse him for the next seven days.

—First: That offends me. Second, are you ready? You need something more sport-like that—He pulled her gently, making the heroine follow him, they seemed to be heading for the elevator that led to the female dormitories.

—And why would I need that? —Oh, she would regret asking.

An hour later.

—Run, run, run! —Kyoka didn't know how she allowed herself be convinced of that nonsense: Paintball, she agreed to play Paintball with the blondie.

First she thought it was a joke, that Kaminari would try some romantic nonsense or unexpected romantic drivel, but when she realized finished wondering what would he do she start, along almost all of her classmates alike, to walk in the same shooting range, only to arrive the challenge was launched: Tag team Battle and before she could say that it was not a good idea, she find herself already embedded in a military uniform, with a protective mask and a gun that throws paintballs.

— This is exactly the opposite of romantic! — The girl pointed out while miraculously avoiding a couple of paintballs, they had run into Kirishima and Ashido in the middle of the battlefield, shooting here and there, but nobody managed to eliminate anyone. They threw themselves into a trench and the blonde stuck his head out looking for signs of the enemy.

—This doesn't have to be romantic, it must be fun! —Exclaimed in his usual cheerful tone as he made a gesture of silence, they were in a vaguely safe place and it was the ideal time to attack another couple.

—What is exactly the fun of throw paint to your friends in order of inflict pain? —Well, that question was answered alone if you thought it properly. She huddled in the trench trying to understand how Denki managed to convince her of such insanity, even more, how did he convince everyone else to join that dementia?

— Are you sure you've never wanted to shoot Yaomomo with paintballs? — Asked in a mocking tone as he pointed with his thumb, Kyoka instantly knelt in the trench to see over the edge, there were Todoroki and Yaoyorozu walking slowly, it was almost funny to see them in the military uniforms of that game.

—Why would I want to shoot my best friend and her boyfriend? — It wasn't that she didn't feel like it, but she refused to agree with the boy who only laughed a little more before taking her hands with his, making the girl aim forward.

—You shoot and you'll see, you haven't shot a single bullet yet —They only had been in there for twenty minutes, but even so the purple haired gal had been reluctant to shoot.

—I'm not good at this— Tried to excuse herself but the reality was that she couldn't stand Denki being so close to her now causing her to feel ashamed, he shook his head at her words.

—You can shoot darts and rocks with surgical precision using your Jacks, and you tell me you cannot shoot a paintball at Todoroki's huge head? — If there was something that she would tolerate less than his romantic tone was when he mocked her, she strengthened the grip of her weapon.

—You'll see, I'll shoot him right between the eyebrows—Muttered, pointing steadily, in truth the half fire had a huge head that invited to shoot him. She narrow the eyes and pull the trigger, seeing a purple bullet fly at full speed until it hits right between the eyebrows of Todoroki, although on his protective mask, that instantly fell "dead" as dictated by the rules of the game.

—No, Shouto! — His girlfriend throw to his side following the drama of the moment, Kyoka would normally have complained about such nonsense, but. . . That had been too exciting! The adrenaline of the shot, the moment when it hit the target, to see him fall defeated. It was great!

—Nothing personal Yaomomo. . . —And after that, she shot her best friend in the back filling her from the middle part of her back to a shoulder with purple bullets, she made the gesture of receiving each shot before falling on her boyfriend, containing a giggle for the fun of what happened—Did you see that?! —Asked instantly turning to Denki who even backed up from the effusiveness of his rival in that silly bet.

—Of course I saw it, killer. Remind me to never be in your rival team —Commented with amusement that she really had good marksmanship, then she got up holding the weapon in her hands firmly —Kyo-Kyoka? —Asked a little surprised at the look of the girl, now had fire in those dark eyes of hers.

—Come on Denki, there are losers around and I have bullets with their names on them! —And he saw her running like a Black Ops operative making him blink in confusion.

—. . . Oh God, I created a monster—He ran a hand over his mask, he really didn't knew what he unleashed.

After nearly sixteen is minutes the damage was terrible: Kyoka shot Ojiro in the neck, six shots to Hagakure, two to Midoriya in the nuts, removed the mask from Uraraka and lifted it like skull of a defeated enemy and in the end she stood up on Tokoyami while pointing at him in the head.

— Tell me where Tsuyu is! —Denki had to pull her by the waist to keep her from harassing the poor bird boy, it seemed the game have gone out of control.

—Calm down! —He kept pulling her, the girl kicking madly to free herself.

— Let me go, there are three left! —While she was being dragged the crazy girl could see the frog waifu hidden behind barricades, she ended up shooting and hit her in the side of the face. —Two! —She kept kicking and groaning when suddenly the last of the rivals appeared.

—IPod! Pika-idiot! —Bakugo Katsuki was there, standing on a mound of sand and raising his weapon towards them.

—Bakugo! —The girl pointed and shot instantly, straight to the body, but to general surprise he showed his secret weapon: Mineta. The explosive Quirk used had been forced to work as a tag team with the dwarf, unfortunately for him, Katsuki only found a good use for such a companion: Human shield, poor Minoru had received almost 16 shots at this point and with the one Jirou had just shot, they were now 17—You bastard! —She cursed before being targeted by the aggressive young man.

— It's over IPod! Die! — And he shoots towards her. The bullets moved in slow motion flying straight towards Kyoka that was frozen by the surprise, she could not avoid them, she could not evade them. Jirou closed her eyes waiting for the terrible death.

— _**No-o-o-o-o-o!**_ —But this was not her demise, at her left Denki threw himself in slow motion raising his arms to cover as much as possible. Earphone Jack could see then how the idiot who had for best friend received all the shots for her, saw him fall to the ground back down while holding where the bullets hit.

—Denki! —And instantly shot Bakugo in the forehead causing him to hold his mask, throwing Mineta aside and the sudden movement caused him to end up falling from the mound where he had positioned.

— Daughter of a bitch! —Cursed, rolling almost two meters down while the aforementioned knelt down next to her partner, removing her mask and then doing the same with the one of the blonde who breathed quickly.

—Kyoka. . . Everything goes dark—The Kaminari was breathing heavily to accentuate his death, before taking one of the girl's hands—I want you to know. . . I don't regret anything, my life is not worth half of yours—And then he takes a breath again. Kyoka sighed holding his head with the other hand, stroking his hair. . . Before letting the blondes head fall.

—Don't be dramatic. They're just paintballs—She raised an eyebrow as the rest approached them, it had been a pretty hectic day, but certainly super fun too. Denki raised his head, hurt by the rejection of the girl, as well by having her drop him before.

—But they hurt! And I received them for you! Don't I deserve a little kiss? —Complained, making a pout while rising from the waist up, stroking the nape of his neck, feeling it full of sweat.

—Yeah, you wish —The girl just roll her eyes before seeing Momo approach along Todoroki, to see the marks of paint on their suits cause her a wave of shame because it was her doing.

— You're going to pay me for this IPod! —It was heard suddenly, Bakugo was not happy having lost the stand and without doubt he wanted revenge about it.

And then the laughter started, after bothering Kyoka for a while because of the exaggeratedly competitive she had put on, taking a couple of photos and wondering where the hell Mineta had gone after Bakugo threw him after losing to Jirou and Kaminari the students decided to return. And speaking of our two idiots. . .

—I can't believe you _convinced_ me about this. . . —Despite having fun as she hadn't had in a long time, Kyoka refuse to admit that the ridiculous proposal of activity of the opposite had been to her liking, now both returned alone to the dorms, thrashed, sweaty and full of dirt and in the particular case of the blonde with several bruises on the chest from the paint blows since the vests didn't serve to absorb the full impact.

—I can't believe that you take down Bakugo, do you know how many times he obliterate us before? Once we were four against him and the son of a bitch still crushed us in a blink—Answered the boy while walking next to her, leaving both hands behind his neck in a carefree pose.

They continued their walk for a long time in total silence, but strangely it did not feel like an awkward silence, it was perfect, symbiotic and showed that they enjoyed being alone with each other. . . So she must ruin it quickly.

—Then, what's the trick, Kaminari? —Asked him using the last name while raising an eyebrow slightly, the boy stopped his walk looking surprised.

—Trick? What trick? —He did not seem to understand what She meant. The girl quickly pointed one of her Jacks to his face.

—All you have done these days has been to, and I quote, " _conquer me_ " so this must have some honeyed trick somewhere hidden—She await the explanation since she really did not understand how to shot paint to her friends could unite them as a couple. After the conspiranoic explanation of purple haired girl was that the blond just burst in laughter—What's so funny? —There were just a few things she detested more than him making fun of her.

— Do you think I have to have ulterior motives for everything? —Denki pulled his tongue out of the side, leaning a little to shorten the distance between them— Kyoka, I just wanted us to have fun doing something silly together. I could do a thousand romantic gestures, give you two thousand flowers, buy you three thousand gifts and dedicate four thousand poems, but. . . —He went quiet for a second before looking away slightly.

—. . . But? —She was waiting for the finish of that sentence, unable to stop herself from raising both hands to take him by the cheeks, they were somewhat dirty, but that didn't matter to her in the least. Jirou made him turn in her direction, the onyx facing the gold.

—But I don't want you to fall in love with a fake self, I'm not an imbecile to lie to you and want you to fall for a bunch of cheap tricks; I want you to fall in love with me with all my stupidities, follies and defects or that you don't fall in love with me at all—If you pay attention you´ll might hear how Kyoka's heart rhythm shot out to the moon causing the Fourth Impact.

—. . . You are an idiot—But as expected, she would never tell this, after that she proceeded to put a palm on his face and push him back causing another laugh on the blond.

—Hey! —Complained before he saw her run to the dorms.

— Catch me if you can, Denki! —Challenged him and after giving the girl two seconds of advantage he ran after her.

— Come here, you little! — He ran out after her, laughs and mocking Kyoka's comments towards him, trying to avoid being catch by the blond by all means, jumping every time he seemed to be about to catch her.

— You are very slow! Did you get tired of keeping up with me all day? — She scoffed before Denki do a sprint and ended up catching her by the hips, laughing and turning ended up hitting the grass next to each other.

Being there, at the faint rays of the afternoon sun, resting next to each other is that their eyes met, the laughter stopped, but the smiles on their faces did not fade. Denki lifted one of his hands past the rebellious hair of the girl behind his ear in the oldest trick of the book, Kyoka bit her lower lip because she knew what was next.

— _I . ._ _._ — He approached slowly, the moment was near and there was nothing-

— See you tomorrow in Chemistry — Instant break by the girl as she got up without warning and walked away with robotic steps that would make Iida turn green with envy.

The young electric user was silent, watching her leave before squinting suspiciously.

— . . . We are heroes, _we don't have Chemistry classes_ . . . Or do we? — Muttered to himself, he was _almost_ sure of that. . . Almost being the operative word.

 _"Step number three to conquer a girl! :_

 _You have to show her who you are, let her see your real personality so she knows what is she getting into._ _It doesn't help that you pretend to be someone else so she falls in love with you because when notice you were faking stuff she´ll kick you out of her life for sure!_

 _Take her to do something fun that is not romantic, make her smile and laugh. That makes girls fall in love way more than a bouquet of flowers!_

 _Golden Rule: If she's good in Paintball. Front lines! "_

And with that they concluded their third day . . .


	5. Day 4

**Day** **4: Virtues.**

Okay, so . . . Denki almost kissed her the previous day and that was a _thing._

But that did not mean he was winning the bet! Kyoka saw herself in the mirror of the girl's bathroom passing water over her face multiple times, she had to keep her cool since that stupid Pikachu almost allure her into a kiss out of nowhere.

— I can't believe someone with the IQ of a potato is playing with my head —Passed a towel over her face to dry the surplus water, it was hard not to feel a total imbecile for falling in his tricks but that would not happen again, Kyoka was pretty sure she turns him off totally with the "Chemistry" thingy and hoped he would just knock it off with that. After checking herself out in the mirror a last time the purple haired gal walks out of the bathroom.

The poor, sweet summer child who didn't know what the cruel winter had for her. . . Just as she came out and walk into the living room, there seemed to be a commotion in the place, everyone arguing in a moderately loud voice and it almost seem like they were ready to jump at each other's throats.

—But it's Mina's turn! — Said Hagakure waving her arms frantically.

—No chance lady! It's Hanta and Todoroki-kun turn! — Both mentioned boys reacted quite different one from the other; the tape dispenser just jumps from his place arguing and barking about such accusation as the top class student just raise an eyebrow softly.

—No way, the Ice Prince and I went last week! — At the nickname Shouto just muttered "Prince?" Confused but not offended in the least—It's Jirou and Yaoyorozu´s turn! —Pointed to the all-mighty rotating calendar of activities that some evil fiend dare to attack by erasing all the dates each couple had for the shopping chore, the most sacred and vital one considering the snack supply depend of it.

—But I have a commitment! Shouto and I have a dinner! — The rich girl fainted on a sofa in an exaggeratedly dramatic gesture, more than one felt a drop of sweat running down their cheeks.

—We can't cancel; the reservation is very hard to get—Complete Endeavor's son with a fully neutral tone.

The young Earphone didn't understand what was happening and just when Momo seem to be having a panic attack and everyone else ready to jump in a full classroom brawl when suddenly someone raise a hand to prevent all this from happening.

—I can go with Kyoka If you like, Yaomomo—Of course he had to talk! Jirou had a bad time trying to repress the need of smacking that stupid radiant sun smile of Kaminari´s face since this was clearly an attempt to spend the afternoon with her.

—Seriously?! Kaminari-san, you are our savior! — Someone tell Yaoyorozu to get it down a notch.

—I mean, if she does not mind. —Instantly over 17 pairs of eyes were fixed directly on the girl who had been coming out of the bathroom, she sighed, running a hand over her head.

—It's not like I have another option, anything for Yaomomo —If some had told Kyoka that having a best friend would be such a drag; she might had preferred to be alone since her first day at the U.A.

— Thank you very much Kyoka, you are the best of friends! — Seriously: A notch.

—Let's go then, if Bakugo doesn't have his snacks with Tabasco sauce sooner rather than later he will get aggressive. . . Well, more than usual—The blond joked getting up from the sofa with a jump and barely dodge Bakugo's hand from catching him as he laughed.

—Repeat that electro-dolt! —If he didn't blow him into pieces was only because he needed those supplies from the convenience store.

—Better move or you'll end up murdered and I carrying everything—The girl sighed pointing up with a thumb— I'll just go for my phone, wait me for a bit—And at her words the blond just hit a moan like an infant.

—But I want my Pop Tarts! — It was public knowledge that the true and only love of the blond were those sweet toasts, everyone knew it. Kyoka sight deeply since she couldn't help but agree with him when those stupid golden eyes look at her in a pleading way.

—Fuck, fine then, but don't you dare leave me alone. I don't have a way to communicate if you do—And she instantly regret saying those words since the first part of her sentence could easily be misinterpreted as a romantic one out of context.

—Oh, Kyoka. . . I will never abandon you! — And the imbecile realized that using it against her, the girl sighed taking a jacket and then walk for her shoes that wait in the entrance being followed by the blond.

—Don't get behind—She complained, adjusting her jacket, it was not as cold as other nights, but without doubt she might catch a cold if she didn't wear that garment.

— Are not you the one who always says I'm the one getting behind at classes? Confusing messages—Jirou had to bite her bottom lip not wanting to laugh at his jokes.

—Idiot—The atmosphere relaxed between them almost instantly, sometimes she wonders if doing lame jokes and make people happy was another Quirk from Kaminari since he seemed to have that innate ability to illuminate even the darkest of the rooms.

—By the way, you will not believe what I discovered. —He spoke in that cheerful tone that yells "Kaminari Trademark", the girl saw him with a raised eyebrow.

— Did you finally find your brain? — She mocked, but far from being offended the boy shook his head repeatedly.

— That you were wrong yesterday, we don't have biology classes together — Damn, if he remembered that she. . . Wait Biology? Kyoka uses confused blinking.

—I didnt say we had biology, I said we had Chemistry —Poor innocent Earphone didn't notice how she walk straight up into his trap until it was too late.

— Do you think that we have chemistry with each other? Great! — She got petrified in her place, couldn't believe that she had really fall into that cheap flirtation from Denki and that she was again defeated by someone with an IQ of a God damn boiled potato!

—It's for this kind of bullshit that you're still single—It was clear her attempt to look though by teasing him a little, but even so a faint blush was visible in her pale cheeks.

—I'm working on that, remember? — And there he goes again, she let out a snort of annoyance, averting both eyes as she put her hands in the pockets of his jacket to protect them from the cold.

—Whatever floats your boat Jamming-whey. . . —She wasn't in the mood to care for that silly bet or pretend she actually do, besides it was a topic that made her feel flustered and a flustered Jirou was a dangerous one, especially for the eyes.

—You know? If you're cold, you can take my hands. —Said extending one palm to her, she wasn't going to accept such a thing—Remember that my body is always warm, battery man over here, remember? —He waved a hand slightly in a sign that she could take it, but Kyoka denied such thing outright, at her rejection the boy just rubbed his hand with the elbow of the girl insistently causing a massive vein of courage to form in the girl forehead.

—Kaminari, I would rather amputate my two hands than give them to you in public —It was her cruel and swift response, but despite this the boy didn't stop offering.

— _But baby, it's cold_ _out_ _side. . ._ _—_ He was singing to her, in the middle of the street, damn it was not a good idea to introduce him to the world of musicals.

—Don't you dare to Idina Menzel on me Kaminari or I´ll swear to God—She pointed to his face in a threatening way, the girl adored that singer.

—But you love that song! Besides, it's cold. Why not sing it? The streets are empty anyway and we can even dance—At a short distance you could see the Super Market where they would do their shopping, the girl rolled her eyes.

— I don't dance Denki, I´ll rather die than dance— One could appreciate the sadness in the golden eyes of the boy who followed her with his spirit clearly beat down a little.

—You never dance? Not even at Balls? — The blond had to hold himself from laughing of saying "Balls". Now that he remembered during their second year the school organized an autumn ball, but he didn't saw Jirou that night, not even with her friends — In fact, I didn't see you in last year's Dance thingy, remember? The one they organize after the eighth invasion of villains of the year—That happened sadly often.

—You didn't saw me there because I didn't attend. Nobody invited me and I didn't want to go and be a third wheel for any of the girls—Her stomach sank at such words, of course it was something that made her feel a little bad considering no one ask her but she excuse herself saying that it was better to spedn the night alone in her room than going. Both entered the supermarket, quickly taking a cart for what they would take.

— And during middle school? Didn't you have one when you graduated? — Asked now as the girl climbed into the cart, sitting on it while indicating with a hand so the blond push the cart through the mall in order to pick everything their companions put in their list.

—They had a dance, I didn't go—The boy wrinkled his lips lightly.

— Too dull for someone as cool as you? —Denki tried to do what he did the best: Make everything nicer by saying some lame joke, but he notices when the girl lowered her eyes slightly playing with the zipper of her jacket.

—A boy invited me to go. . . —This could not be good—We talked in class sometimes, he was nice, he invited me a week prior to the Ball and I knew I was his _last option_ but it made me happy that someone invited me—This was definitely not what he expected from that conversation—My mother was very happy, she even bought a stupid dress for me and everything—Then she release a sarcastic nasal laugh.

—. . . And what happen then? — Partially he didn't wanted to know the answer to that question, with one hand the girl pull several boxes of cookies that were on the list and she just put them in the cart next to her making sure not to crush them.

—The day arrived, I put the silly dress, they made me a silly hairdo. . . And he never show up— Again a nasal laugh, those that the girl released when she really didn't want laugh, but preferred that to look plaintive — You know what's the most pathetic part? I was actually excited to go, a part of me though it would be fun, I do not even know why. Balls are stupid, people gather with uncomfortable costumes, dancing with bad music and all that shit—She move her head back to see the face of Kaminari, he was sad and that was obvious, but still he saw her to the eye—Or what do you think? —Asked to the air, wanting to know what was running thought that empty head of him.

—. . . I think you're very lucky—Remarked openly before shrug his shoulders softly, Kyoka didn't expect that answer—Think about it! You could lose your first Ball experience with an idiot who saw you as an option when you are the answer A, B, C, and all the previous ones for any question—And this is where he activated his second Quirk making her smile — This gives me the opportunity to be the one to invite you to a Ball first—He winked one eye gently before passing her a pot with Tabasco sauce, the one that Bakugo drank as if it was maple syrup.

—I would prefer to die first before dancing with you, Kaminari—She rolled the eyes, but he didn't erase his smile in the least, she knew that he said all that for the silly bet between them, but it was always nice to be appreciated by someone else, especially by someone whose tone made it sound _almost_ true.

—Oh C´mon! I´m a great dancer! —Said without much humility—Besides, doesn´t sound romantic? You, me, a nice slow dance under the moon and stars—One would think that the first primal impulse from Jirou would be make a sign of repulsion and complain about it with a snarky comment . . . Sadly, that would be a lost bet for you since the girl actually felt that sound . . . _Nice._

—Rather-Die-First—She said word by word trying to keep her mind away from the thought of both of them dancing, that would made her blush even more. Denki just made noise of complaint.

—By the way, what happened to the dress they bought you? — The girl raised both eyebrows wondering about it, if she thought about it she still had it around.

—Now that you mention it . . . I think it's in my closet at the UA, my mother made me promise I would use it at a party or something— Ironically the only chance for her to wear something so fancy was in the I-Island but she forgot to take it there and end up using of Momo´s — Why are you asking? — She was curious and he just made playful eyes.

—You will see. . . — He muttered as they passed in front of a shelf that had lots of flowers for gift, drawing a smile on Denki´s face—Say, what's your favorite flower? — He ask to change the subject and the girl wrinkles her nose instantly.

—I hate when people give flowers, its cruel to murder a flower just for something as stupid and trivial as a gift—That was the most "Jirou Kyoka" answer he ever heard.

—Makes sense, but you dislike the concept of killing flowers for gifts, not the flowers Themselves . . . Right? —Now that was the way to ask her about it, Kyoka put some though to it and just shrug softly.

—I like lilies—Answered curtly, eliciting a laugh from the blonde—What so funny Charge-dolt? —She complained and stretch her Jacks to pick up a few more things from the shopping list.

—Lilies are more of often than not purple, something totally "Jirou" —He answered with that radiant smile of his, clearly everything with her must be Punk-Rock theme colored, even the flowers.

—I like purple, any problem with that? — Now she used her extensions to hit him in the shoulders.

— Auch! I was just saying! —The blond apologize laughing before stopping the cart and help the girl to come down from it—Listen, I'll pick up the bread, you go hygiene things and all that—It make sense they separate to cover both chores quickly but even then she wanted to tease him a little.

—Are you ashamed of buying tampons, Denki? — It was a common thing for males to feel ashamed of buying feminine hygiene products, but weirdly enough he just shook his head.

—Do I need to remind you what happen when Bakugo and I came to buy the supplies? I ended up buying diapers, don't even ask me how I ended in the maternity section—Instantly Kyoka burst in laugher, she had forgotten that little "incident" that caused an uninterrupted week of teasing and roasting against the Kaminari, especially when he accepted a bet to put one of those diapers to Mineta causing a campaign where everyone was against the little Gremlin and try to put him a diaper to win the bet.

—Good point, I don't want to underestimate your stupidity again—She patted his head gently, like someone would do with a dog—I'll see you right here in ten minutes, don't get lost idiot. Remember I don't have my phone with me—He nodded repeatedly.

— Do you think I´m an idiot? —

 _15 minutes later_.

Turns out he truly was an idiot since she couldn't find him anymore. Luckily for her she had the cart to carry the things and she had the money to pay for everything, since nobody in their right minds would give the money to Kaminari, not even as a last resort.

—Screw it, I 'll pay without him—Kyoka wasn't patient when it comes to the blond boy stupidity, he had one simple task; don't get lost and fails on it miserably—It cannot get worse—But, again, law of Murphy.

— " _Jirou_ _Kyoka, Jirou Kyoka please report to the front desk, your lost child is waiting for you._ _Jirou Kyoka front desk please "_ —She heard a voice on the loudspeaker of the mall causing her eyes to open as much as they could, trying to wake up from what must be a nightmare.

—Son of a-

Less than a minute later she arrive to the front desk, there was Denki with both arms crossed while in front of him rested a paper bag with the bread that he had been ordered to buy, Kyoka was flustered beyond her worst nightmares and at this point those golden eyes of him were in serious danger of getting poked out by her Jacks.

—Kyoka! — The blond raised both hands in pure bliss but as soon he approach her the girl stab his eyeballs with her ear extensions causing him to fall back— Why was that?! —He complained to the air since he couldn't see anything with his poor eyes.

—First; you forgot where to meet each other, Second; instead of look for me you went straight up to embarrass me by making them call me and third, and most fucking important: **You make me look like if lost my child,** _ **you big idiot!**_ — If she hasn't pull his eyeballs out of the socket was only because she need help to carry those motherfuckers.

—Bu-But I was worried about you! — He tried to defend himself while caressing his eyes, after a couple of blinks his vision came back to normal—I worried immediately when I didn't saw you, I said to myself; "What if villains kidnapped her ?!" I can live in a world without Midoriya, but not without you! — At this point she couldn't decide if she should blush due his beautiful words or worry about poor Deku who clearly didn't had such a good friend in Kaminari.

—You're an idiot. —She cut his words and sight—Let´s go, we need to pay—She wasn't in the mood to keep this stupid talk and the blond seems to agree since he just follow her in silence for once in his life.

Luckily for both the line for payments was zero, few people were in the mood to do the shopping on Monday if it was not a day of sales, so the couple pay and got outside in no time flat with the blond carrying five paper bags and the girl two with the rest of things.

—I think we got everything —She sighed relieved since when something was missing from the lists the person who ordered the missing item, didn't matter if usually was the most ordered or calm person, throw a tantrum worth of the youngest child complaining about something specially if it was a snack of their liking.

—No doubt, that's what you get when you make a team with the smart and the beast—Said proudly causing the girl to shake her head.

—I'm not so smart, is just that you are really dumb—It was pretty common for this to happen; Kyoka wasn't cocky and didn't appreciate when others call her nice things even her friends.

— Are you kidding? You're super smart, or are you not going to admit it, Miss 7th place in the midterms? — And cue the massive blush, Jirou couldn't believe that idiot remember her place in the midterms but forgot the freaking date from time to time!

—They are only exams, Denki, they don't define anything—As always she tries to lower her own achievements, but this was something he wasn't going to allow.

—Well, to me they define you´re a smartass—It was funny to see him walk with so many bags in his hands.

—I'm not as smart as Yaomomo—The girl muttered and this made Kaminari stop with a frown.

—Could you please stop doing that please? — Kyoka turned to such words, didn't understand what he meant there—Whenever I tell you something nice about you the first thing you do is compare yourself with another person and belittle yourself—This made her frown.

— What are you talking about? — Chargebolt took a couple of steps to leave the bags he was carrying on a bench before facing her again, took the ones she had in her arms to put them aside.

—You always do the same; If I say that you are smart, you compare yourself to Yaomomo, if I tell you that you are pretty, you compare yourself to Uraraka, if I tell you that you are funny, you compare yourself to Mina. _Why can't you appreciate yourself as I appreciate you?_ — Her eyes were fully shocked by such words, it was clear he wasn't telling the truth and if he did the blond was the best actor she had ever seen.

—I. . . —Clearly didn't had a good answer for him, just clenched her teeth and looked down—I have nothing special, I'm just another one in the bulk. I'm not the smartest, or the prettiest, nor the friendliest. I'm just an _ordinary girl_ —This was just the way she saw herself, never the star of the show, never the main character of the story . . . She´s just the background girl with the tired eyes.

—Are you kidding? Kyoka, you're freaking amazing! — Damn with that smile, it made her happy even when she wanted to be angry—You're smart, you're sly, shrewd, damn I bet Yaomomo envies you for how fast you can react in a battle! —That had to be a joke. Momo? The perfect Momo jealous of her? Not in her wildest dreams! — You are the most trustworthy person I know, if you gave me orders in a fight I would obey you blindly because I know you have the brains, skill and guts to guide me the best way possible— Worst of all is that she could not detect a hint of lying on his voice, He wasn't just _saying_ that for her sake. . . He really _feel_ like that about her—Also, you're super cute. Have you see yourself playing with your Jacks?—He felt a slight chill at the tough of how pretty the girl looked when doing that little tic she had, of course his reaction caused Kyoka a bigger blush than because since she considered that a silly, and even pathetic, gesture but he talked about it as if it were the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

—. . . Why? Why do you always tell me these things knowing that I will not accept them? —She ask in a faint murmur and look down as if Kaminari´s shoes were the most interesting thing in the planet right now.

—That's easy—He took her chin forcing her to look up and face those golden eyes again—Because I need to remind you how amazing you are, since you seem to forget about it—Since when the sun shine at nine PM. . .?

—God, you're such an idiot—Despite the insult she pounced her forehead against the other's chest, not wanting him to see the foolish smile she had now due his kind words so she hug him as hard as she could—Thanks for reminding the good things that are in me. . . Denki—She whispered in such a low tone that it seemed she didn't want to be heard, but he could hear it without any problem due the closeness between them.

—It's my pleasure, Kyoka—Whispered back kissing her head gently, this made her grieve even more, but he found it perfect for the situation. They didn't move for almost two minutes, two perfect minutes where the heat of others kept them company on that cold night—I think we should go back. . . —But like everything beautiful, it must end.

—Yes. . . —She tried slowly separate from him to pick up the bags but one hand made her stop—Something wrong? —Then she notice how Denki's face was flushed, too much in fact, even more than hers!

— Yes, no, well, I hope so . . . I mean—Denki swallow, this was too uncomfortable but he had to do it—Listen. . . I want to invite you to dinner tomorrow—That was all, the girl sighed looking sideways, that little idiot.

—If that's it, there's no—

—But— There was always a God damn, but—. . . I want to invite you to dinner at my house, outside the Academy—That was like a brick to her forehead.

 _"To my house, outside the Academy._ _._ _._ _To my house outside the Academy._ _._ _._ _**To my house outside the Academy "**_

The implications of this were too many, they were recently turned 18 young adults with a house all for themselves in the middle of the night . . . That was too much! Her face turns redder than before, so red she might be mistaken by Kirishima´s hair!

— _"Oh my_ _God, is he proposing what I think he´s proposing?!_ _He can't be proposing what I think he´s proposing!_ —She started to hyperventilate, or at least she was about to do it, luckily they were outside with the cold weather or he would surely faint from the embarrassment—I. . . I . . . —She didn't know what to answer, the logical part of her brain said no since it was stupid to go alone to the house of a young man, but an ascending voice inside of her said she should accept.

—You don't have to do it if you do not want, I mean, I know it's something sudden and—

—I accept—

And she really did not know where she had gone. . .

 _"Step number four to conquer a girl!_

 _If you're_ _here, it_ ' _s because the girl means the world to you. Let her know that!_ _Remind her of_ _everything that makes her fabulous in your eyes (Do not just talk about the body Bro)_

 _All women are Queens, tell her what make her so special to you, what you like about her especially if they are things that others do not notice. You_ _will make her_ _feel as she deserves to feel;_ _cheerful and happy!_

 _Golden Rule: If she has a gesture or attitude that she considers_ _silly,_ _but you find it cute,_ _front_ _lines_! _"_

And after returning to leave the things in the kitchen. . . The fourth day ended. . .


	6. Day 5

Jirou Kyoka wasn't a girl who crack under the pressure.

She was one of the most serene and collected people of her class, always using her head above her guts to figure out every step she would take, never a bold person who acts without thinking first nor would risk without knowing the situation, with her Quirk she learned to value the information before the power.

But at this moment there was nothing left of that Jirou Kyoka.

She was in full panic, no, the next level of panic. Jirou had barely been able to concentrate on classes that Tuesday since her mind was full of what happened the previous day: She accepted an appointment (Totally not a date told herself) with Denki, in his house, **alone.** And if the bold letters were not enough to understand the complexity of this situation, you only need to see how the girl now fluttered through her bedroom looking for the most appropriate clothes for the "date" that lay ahead.

—Kill me, kill me now. —She sank back against the bed, in the middle of the sea of clothing, while she complained against the fabric of her pillow, she couldn't find anything that felt appropriate, hell at this point she didn't even know what she was doing. . . Well, she knew where she was going, but not the context of the situation and that frustrated her a lot since her regular attitude against the unknown was turn around and leave but that wasn't an option anymore.

—Hey, Kyoka-chan, do you have the notes of? —She hear a voice entering the room and suddenly stopping short, probably to admire the disaster that was Kyoka's bedroom. The girl sighed rolling over herself to see who was invading her dominions, finding a floating blouse and pants, it was quite obvious who it was.

— What notes do you need? —Asked as if the place didn't look like a freaking war zone, at this point Kyoka didn't wanted to discuss her problems with anyone.

— . . Are you okay? Do you need me to call the police? —She murmured a little nervous, it was strange to see the rocker gal so upset by something other than the lack of coffee in the morning.

—No, I am not ok. —Would she tell Toru about it? At this point she was desperate—Fuck it, listen, I have a. . . —She had to say it, it was true anyway so there wasn't a reason to be ashamed . . . Right? — _Rendezvous_ with Kaminari and I want to look good for it—Then covered her face with both hands, couldn't believe she actually confessed such a thing.

— Oh God, I didn't see that coming, it's something incredible —The girl's voice sounded. . . Falsely surprised? She couldn't understand why, but at this point it was the least of his problems—I just sent a message to the girls, they'll help us to find you something nice—. . . Why did it sound as if what she had it pre-memorized?!

—Toru? —Kyoka uncovered her face with a suspicious look, but before she could say anything the girls storm in at once, all her classmates, except for Mina Ashido, surprised the owner of the bedroom stare at her friends—How did you all get here so fast? —Asked in disbelief, instantly there was silence, but Momo broke it slyly by taking out a measuring tape.

—Kyoka-san, we don't have time for your crazy conspirator theories! We must help you to look perfect for your appointment! — You didn't need to be a genius to know this stinks like a dead animal but at this point Jirou was so stressed and worried about meeting with Kaminari that she didn't even care when her friends start measuring her body with the tape.

—Wait; Why are you taking measurements? It's not like you're going to make me clothes or something—Again a resounding silence, definitely they were hiding something from her.

—It's just to see if you can use an outfit of any of us, kero—And the Froggy Waifu make a big save by doing a Holy Mary, gladly it works for now since the idea of her friends landing her clothes was just a no-no situation in the rocker girl's mind.

—The hell with that, I aint wearing any of your clothes— Warned instantly since she knew for a fact that Ochako's clothes were too pink, Toru's too flashy, Tsuyu's too "Meh" and Momo's seemed out of clothing catalog for rich people.

—We don't have time for this, Ochako-san, look for a long-sleeved blouse of the softest material you can find, Hagakure-san, dark pants that are not 100% black without openings or tears, Tsu-chan, bring me that brush and hairspray can—Wait, what was that last one?

—Wait. . . No, Yaomomo. Stop, don't you dare touch my hair or I'll swear to God! —Futile attempts to defend herself but it was completely useless, they were four against one. . .

 _An hour later._  
 _Entrance of the Kaminari family department, 6:36 PM_

The couple decide to see each other at the blond's house, he had said he would cook dinner for both and therefore needed to be in the place before her, she didn't complain just for the fact she loved his cooking, he might not be Gordon Ramsey but Jamming-whey knew how to put some ingredients together. She had arrived only a couple of minutes late due of the taxi driver, but that didn't matter now, she had to knock on the blonde's door.

Took a deep breath, it was the moment of truth, after a couple of knocks she managed to hear how he shouted from the other side "I'm coming". The door opened and in the instant that both young people saw each other the sparks flew . . .

Denki's clothes were a lot more formal than usual, some nice navy blue pants, a white shirt that was covered by a black sleeveless vest that reminded her a bit of the waiter's uniform that saw him wear on I-Island a couple of years ago, the red tie he wore looked good on him, damn everything looked good on him.

—Denki. . . —The girl murmured as his eyes traveled as if admiring the finest art piece. The girls had put on formal black pants, something loose on the lower legs giving an elegant view, a blouse equally loose that hung gracefully from her shoulders at half height, her face had barely no make-up, not too excessive, not very little, only the ideal and her lips were painted red.

—Kyoka. . . — He answered while his smile widened, sometimes she was afraid that the boy will one day smile too much and his cheeks would tear in half or something like that. He stepped aside, letting her pass with a lavish nod, Jirou couldn't help smile at him for the idiot he was as she entered, for the first time, to a boy's house.

She swallows hardly, but try not to make it noticeable, the first steps took her down a corridor, at this point she was expecting many things from a house where Kaminari Denki lived, but far from a disaster only ran into a beautiful living room, which as well had a table for four people already prepared to be served.

—It's a nice house —It was the first thing she said, had thought of some mocking comment about waiting for a dumpster or something like that, but decided to restrain them for the moment.

—Thank you, thank you, I try to keep it in order. . . Unlike my bedroom—Commented with a small laugh, you could tell he was also very nervous about all this and that made her even more nervous since Denki usually exuded confidence.

— _"Fuck, I think he wants to do_ _**what**_ _I think he want us to do"_ —Stroked her neck softly with one hand a sign of tension, felt a tremendous lump in the throat since she wasn't thinking of accepting anything naughty coming from the blond, not at all and definitely she didn't think about it the whole night putting the pros and cons of it on a scale.

—Come on, take a seat —Offered as he took her hand to guide the girl to a chair, this made Kyoka feel that her stomach was twisting upside down by his mere touch, it was _electric_ and not by his Quirk obviously. The blond pulls one of the chairs offering his date to sit, she did a bit flattered by the good treatment of the host.

—Thanks, Denki—Damn, it was hard not to insult him in this kind of situations considering their track record but this was special and didn't wanted to blow it by her Tsundere personality.

—It's my pleasure madam. Now give me a minute, I'll go for the dinner. —He bent down to leave a soft kiss in her left cheek causing a faint blush to invade her face, it was impossible not to hold the kissed place with a hand as the male disappear in a door that apparently lead to the kitchen of the apartment.

It was hard to keep her cool in this situation but even then everything seemed to be going just fine, in fact it was going perfect; he was behaving like a gentleman, not like Kyoka expect him to just jump all over her or something, she acts like a good girl, no mocking or teasing like usual and. . . Wait, there was something wrong with that table . . .

— . . Why are three set of dishes? —Mutter to herself seeing that there were three plates, three sets of cutlery and three glasses on the table. Then she analyzes the situation properly just like would do in a mission, they were not in Denki's house, they were in the _Kaminari family_ _house_ , memories of a year ago filled her mind like a storm from the past.

 _Flashback._

The boys and girls were gathered in the common room, playing silly questions to get to know each other better until Mina cast the obligatory obnoxious romantic question.

— How would your ideal partner be? Mine must be super cheerful! I could not live with a bitter guy who does not know what a good laugh is on a daily basis. —At least Pinky had the decency to start herself with the question passing the turn to another classmate and starting the mess.

Many funny descriptions were left to listen, as well as Bakugo's refusal to say something so stupid and that everyone skipped Mineta for the obvious answer he'll give, and talking about obvious answers:

—Let me guess, wide hips and abundant bust? —The auditory heroine scoffed at her side where the blond idiot who was for best friend denied repeatedly, answering then with a bright on his eyes.

—I want a girl that would be so could take her _home with Mom_ —

 _End of Flashback._

The heroine eyes open as wide she could and burst up with both hands on the table trying to leave, her nerves earlier for the idea that Kaminari would try to convince her of _that_ were child play compared to the ones now invading her system; she had to leave at once but her legs were just frozen in place!

— _"I need leave this place, must leave before" —_ And then the crack of the main door calls her attention. Her pupils shrink to the point only small black dots could be seen in her eyes before falling back to her chair with a loud "thud" sound . . . She was trapped now.

And by the same corridor through which she the house before came a woman who was, in fact, quite tall, the same height as Midnight easily, wore a uniform that easily tell her work as a Bartender in a fancy place, plus a curious golden badge on her left breast reading "Kaminari", as if this wasn't enough her deep golden eyes and wavy blonde hair let see that, without a doubt, she was . . . Denki's older sister because that woman could **not** be older than 25 years.

—It has been a terrible day, Denki, give me food! —The woman complained like a little girl would, she had a sweet voice but full of tiredness, she seemed not to have noticed the girl's presence as she just threw herself into a chair in front of her and dropped the head on a plate. A silence formed for a couple of seconds, six at least Jirou counted, before the blonde woman looked up all suddenly, surprised to see a girl in front of her—. . . And who might you be? —She asked doubtfully, not looking angry, but surprised.

—I . . . I . . . —Murmured trying to formulate words, but nothing came out of her mouth, she gathered all her courage to answer and with a deep breath begin to talk—I'm. . . Jirou, Kyoka Jirou. I . . . Study with your son, in the UA—Tried to sound as confident as possible, the woman blinked slightly and even when her eyes showed that lack of energy product of a long working they her golden pupils widened as she opened her painted pink lips as much as possible causing panic to the young heroine— " _Damn, she hates me already!"_ —Thought mortified before the woman rose instantly from her place and with a speed worthy of All Might stood next to her.

—Get up, now —Indicated causing a flinch to the purple haired one, she did so and in the second she stood up a pair of arms surrounded her in a maternal hug that made her head crash against the abundant bust of the woman, does any other woman in Japan except her had a big pair or what? —I can't believe that Denki brought such a pretty girl to the house! —Kaminari's mom took those pale cheeks admiring her as the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, those bright eyes reminded her stupidly to Denki's.

—I ... I—Damn it! She was trying not to stutter but it was hard with her mother-in— _"She's not my mother-in-law! It's all Kaminari's plan to emotionally blackmail me!"_ —Told herself trying to keep the composure.

—God, I'm such an idiot! My name is Hikari Kaminari. But you can call me Mom if you like! —Oh, she'll definitely was not going to do that, blushed just thinking about it.

—I'm not ... Look Mrs. Kaminari, I think I should explain—Then through the kitchen door came Denki seeing that his mother was already overjoyed with his date, he couldn't help but sigh while he squeezes his grip on the tray where he had three bowls with soup and a platter with strips of bread.

—Mom, could you leave Kyoka alone? You're making her feel uncomfortable—Complained loudly, earning a bad look from his mother who only wrinkled her lips like an infant pouting.

—It's not my fault you have such a pretty girlfriend that makes you want to hug her; she looks like a pretty porcelain doll! —She replied before separate from the girl almost in physical pain, confirmed, all the Kaminari's were crazy and needed constant physical contact, also they don't respect the personal space of others. Her son sighed as he left the plates of soup on the table.

—She's not my girlfriend, mom, we're just dating— And this was almost as if he just said the biggest blasphemy, she covered her mouth with panic because she thought that her actions had ruined such a beautiful, possible, relationship for her son.

—Kyoka-chan, I'm very sorry pester you this way! The fact that Denki finally brought a girl home made me think you were his girlfriend! —The second she finish saying that the young man took a piece of breed and stick it inside his mother's mouth to shut her up.

— Stop babbling mom, God! —It was almost cute to see him that flustered, of course his actions had consequences as the older woman took a piece of breed and pay her son the same way; stuffing his mouth with breath in a ridiculous fight unworthy of a mother and a future hero.

— . . I'm the first girl you bring to your house? —Kyoka asked in a moderately low voice causing both Kaminari to stop, the child blushed while the woman smiled proudly nodding multiple times. So that's where he learns that gesture!

—Yes you are! Denki had never introduced me to any girl in his life, the closest thing to a girl who is his friend was that Mina girl when I went to pick them up from a party along with his other friends a year ago—She commented with great pride because, although they claimed not to be an item, it was obvious that something was happening there and she would use her mom super-powers to find it out—Tell me everything about you Kyoka-chan, and you bring the rest of the food—Ordered as her son left eye began to tremble.

—Nothing like the love of a mother . . . —Said ironically as he took the tray with which he had brought the soups and retired to the kitchen again.

—There is not much to tell, I study with your son in class A, third grade. I have average grades, I'm not that interesting—The blonde just nodded multiple times to her words while the girl played with one of her Jacks nervously.

—And when do you plan to tell me about your musical talents, that you are one of the smartest girls in your class or that you have saved my son from death more than once? —Jirou went pale at that.

—How do you know all that? —Asked incredulously, eliciting a giggle from the older one.

—Don't be surprised, maybe you don't know it, but. . . —Murmured with a soft smile, a genuine smile of joy as she saw the bowl of soup in front of her emit a slight steam—Denki speaks a lot about you, and whenever he does I see in his eyes a glow of love that I have never seen him have another person. That's why I thought you were his girlfriend when you mention me your name, since he always talks good things about you—Shit, shit that was reaching sensitive spots of her—So. . . —Now she had crystalline eyes, Jirou could not stand it, shit not even Bakugo could stand that! —Thank you. . . For making my son so happy. . . —Covered her mouth not to emit a sob, she was happy to see her son smiling as few things in life had done and that girl was the only one to _blame_ for something so wonderful.

All that couldn't be acted, it was impossible for her to feign all those emotions just to help her son in a foolish bet, she herself felt that she would end up crying at any moment. How easy is for the Kaminari family to make others feel empathy!

—Listen, Mrs. Kaminari. . . —No, she couldn't tell her about the bet, it would sure break her heart, damn Denki and his stupid bet— I do not know what is happening. . . Between your son and me, but. . . In these three years of knowing him he has been the best friend that I ever had. He helped, supported and console me in my darkest moments, he helped me go out of my shell and let others see my true self—That came out of her completely fluid, Jirou could not deny that all that was true because deep down she knew well what Denki represented in her life, especially in that first year at the Academy—You raise a wonderful son, a great hero. . . And a man that I would happily fall in love with—That last part she faked it, definitely fake, there was nothing, nothing, **nothing** real there. . . Maybe.

The good thing about the short table was that Hikari could stretch her hands to take one of the girl's, the touch of the older was warm, motherly no doubt and it reminded her instantly to the one of her own mother.

—Maybe it's selfish to ask you this, but I hope you fall in love with my son as much as I know he is with you— She bit her lower lip hardly, couldn't tell her the truth about this whole. . . Wait, what was that last part?

—Denki. . . Is in love with me? —Repeated with genuine disbelief, the woman saw her with those watery eyes that suddenly turned into a sarcastic frown.

— Isn't it obvious? Do you think that the moron I have for a son would do all this for a girl he is not in love with? —Said mockingly, clearly that woman raised Denki to be who he was now—Girl, my son says you are a genius, but you don't seem that brilliant; It's obvious even for a woman with few brains like me that he's crazy for you—She bragged proudly of her son's feelings.

Jirou was full of questions, how could she not believe those devout eyes full of love? The woman clearly spoke with the closest thing to reality, she could not think Hikari was lying to her. On the other hand, does she know about the bet? If she did it would explain a lot, but if she doesn't and she wasn't helping Denki to win that thing . . . Does that mean that he _really_ talks about her since the first year in the UA? Why? All those questions were just causing her brain to burst.

—Mom, don't harass her—The young man heard the main topic of the conversation as he returns with more food, the girl jumped slightly in her place when she noticed how the mother's watery eyes had disappeared hiding behind a bright smile.

—We were just having some girls talk, something that I could so daily if I had a beautiful daughter instead of you, vermin—Said in a dramatic tone, just looking to annoy her beloved son who roll the eyes softly.

—Let her be Jamming-whey, your mother and I were just talking—Kyoka didn't even think before saying the insulting nickname, eliciting a laugh from the older woman.

—You still say "Wheey" when you use too much your Quirk?! — Denki who was just sitting down hit his head against the table, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her meet his mother —I've not seen you do it since you were 11 years old! —She applauded excitedly causing Jirou a laugh alike.

— Since when he does that? —Asked completely animated.

—Since he was four years old, has he never told you how we discovered his Quirk? —hen Denki raised his head, blushed to the ears.

—Mom, no! —

—Mom, yes! —And she shot out without a second thought, then the blonde sank to shame as the girl laughed animatedly.

—What's wrong? Didn't it go out the way you wanted? —Her tone was pure mockingly as she stretched one of her Jacks to poke the boy's cheek, he looked annoyed, but didn't respond with aggressiveness.

—Knowing that she would bring out the albums I would have hidden them before she got back from work—Muttered scratching a cheek with some embarrassment.

—I need to ask, what were you thinking by bringing me here? If you ask me this plan backfire you like always—The girl words caused a loud sigh in the discount Pikachu.

—This wasn't a scheme or anything, I just wanted you to meet my mom—Shrugged slightly before smiling—I'm glad you're here—She did not want to believe him, but that smile made that task almost impossible.

—Your mother is very pretty, you, on the other hand, are ugly—At this point the purple haired just try to obfuscate the situation with a joke while she kept poking his cheek, this was responded by a poke from him on the side of her belly and by the time they realized they were already fighting by pecking at each other with laughter and complaints of the contrary attacks—Surrender—Said the girl who had his both hands held while threatening his face with both Jacks, something unfair since it was as if she had two extra arms.

—Never in my life—He commented with amusement as he approached her slowly.

—You are so stubborn. . . —Why was she getting closer too? Abort the mission, I repeat, abort the mission!

—Yeah, look who's talking. . . —They were about to kiss and nothing could stop them this time. . . Except maybe a flash that covered them from nowhere causing them to separate —Mom, for God's sake! —Cursed the boy blushing to unsuspected levels.

—I'm sorry, it's just that you looked so cute together I couldn't resist myself! —The older woman had returned a while ago, but she did nothing but spy on them from the hallway because watching them play was the most beautiful thing that she had witnessed in years, she ran to sit at the table again, placing her elbows on it and holding her cheeks with both hands—So, you're not sweethearts, huh? —Kyoka wanted the earth to swallow her really bad right now.

—Not yet, I'm working on it. Now shut up and eat your dinner—Groaned her son who now wanted to concentrate on his food, such was the woman's joy in seeing them so shy and blushed that almost forgot that she was hungry.

—Don't talk to your mother that way! —The girl scolded, hitting him on the shoulder with a light punch.

—Bu-But she started! —Tried to defend himself, but the severe look of the purple haired made him wrinkle his lips in a pout —But Kyoka! —Groaned in that same childish tone.

—No if or buts, apologize—He must be happy she pop his eyes out with her Jacks just because Hikari was present. Chargebolt release yet another grunt and as a scolded infant murmured:

—I didn't mean talk to you like that, mom, I'm sorry—Whispered in a chanted tone and look down, Mrs. Kaminari never thought she saw her usually hyperactive son being so polite and well behaved.

—My, Oh my . . . You have him really well trained, don't you? —She muttered under her breath and scratched her chin softly —You'll definitely be the ideal wife for my son, I approve you. — Then raised her thumbs in the same motion as Denki when he overloaded his brain, both teenagers saw her completely in shock of her words—You can get married whenever you like—And put a smile that practically shone by itself.

—Mom! —

—Mrs.-Mrs. Kaminari! —

— Stop saying those things, Kyoka and I are not going to get married! —Such statement causes a dramatic face on the older woman.

—You don't?! Are you planning to bring bastards to this world?! As their future grandmother, I refuse to allow it! — And Jirou's face went from pale to red so fast it seemed clinically dangerous.

—Grandmother. .? —She asked in a thread of voice, could not refer to. . .

— Sure thing, you're planning to have children, right? I want you to have 3 and give one my name. I already imagine them; cute chubby little babies like Denki when he was little running around—She already had everything planned in her head—Just remember to keep them away from the power outlets, unless you're lucky like me, you could lose one if they're as clumsy as this brat—Sighted remembering how she discovered the power of her son.

—Wait, what. . .? —

—Ah, yes, let me tell you—She chuckled at Denki's complaints.

 _Flashback._

People who complain about their lives being hard and difficult clearly haven't been a single mother, Hikari Kaminari had returned from an exhausting day of work, picked up her child from the nursery, did the shopping and prepared the food for the aforementioned brat who was now walking happily around the house, looking for something to play with. She felt like crap: Two shifts of twelve hours in two days, payments and payments to be made with little money besides being losing the sweet moments of growth of her beloved offspring that, at four years, was still pending to manifest his Quirk.

—Denki. . . —She call him but no reply could be heard, at this point Hikari could not feel a muscle that did not exhume pain, but still got up ready to play with the little one, to spend a fun time with him. She looks around the room, but couldn't find it, quickly moved to the bedroom of the child, but again nothing, finally returned to the kitchen and found him sitting on the bar holding a fork that was fixedly nailed to a power outlet—Denki! —She ran toward him but strangely he did not seem affected by the current, the woman could see the electricity flowing from the metal utensil to the little kid who just blinked confused.

— It tickles! —Said with his hair completely raised before releasing the fork and begin to applaud, from those tiny little palms flow electricity and it was then that Hikari understood that her son had inherited a wonderful Quirk.

 _End of Flashback._

—Oh, my, God. . . Did you really stick a fork in an outlet? —His date asked while covering her mouth, just when she thought that Denki could not be more idiotic he surpassed himself, even as an infant.

—Electricity called me, it was my destiny—Responded with a dramatic gesture, obviously trying to pretend that he had not done it out of mere curiosity.

—Oh, do tell me Mr. Destiny, do you remember the first time you released an electric charge? —And here came another shameful story —I was playing with him at age five to "Where is he baby?" And when I discovered my eyes he released a discharge that left my hair standing on end—She let out a laugh that was instantly imitated by the younger lady, meanwhile Denki was running his hands over his face due to shame.

—That makes me think, never had problems with being electrocuted? —Earphone ask a bit curious, although now the blond perfectly handled his Quirk when she barely knew him years ago he always complained about his inability to control that raw power.

—Not at all, I have a Quirk of resistance to electricity—She explained, waving one of her hands softly. —That's why Denki can stand electric energy running through his body without serious damage, except for his brain. . . Although there is not much to damage there—Again laughs flooded the place at the expense of the blonde boy.

—It's not as if you had inherited me many brains—Defended himself instantly while pointing at the woman with his chopsticks, an act that was answered by his mother giving a blow to his chopsticks with her own.

—Don't point your mother like that, young man—The vein on Hikari's forehead showed that she was not happy with the child's attitude.

—Then don't talk to me in that way that makes me talk to you in that way, Mom— Then they started with a ridiculous chopstick fight in front a surprised Kyoka who, in short, understood where Denki got his very silly attitude. Watching them fight against each other caused her to let out a soft laugh, so soft and adorable that it made the Kaminari duo stop, watch her closely and the boy blush.

— . . You know what? I take it back—She leave her "guns" aside to take the hands of the almost graduated heroine, looking deeply into her eyes—You are too good for this vermin, run away and get yourself something better—

—Mom! —

The night continued with laughs, Denki's shameful stories and constant questions from Mrs. Kaminari who didn't seem able to be happier with the young girl that her son had brought, in truth she was delighted with Kyoka, she was a girl with guts, just like the one her moron of a son needed, she was intelligent, educated and very attentive, undoubtedly the daughter-in-law of her dreams! Unfortunately, the night was falling and it wasn't right that a couple of young students were out that late so the time to say good bye came.

—Be right back, I'll go for a jacket—Said the boy as he left to go to his room, leaving the two women alone for a few minutes at the entrance of the apartment.

—Thank you very much for having me today, Mrs. Kaminari—Thank for nothing, for mere courtesy, eliciting a soft laugh from the older one.

—You have nothing to thank dear, it has been my pleasure—Waved her hand as a sign for her to relax, then saw her playing with her Jacks nervously, just like her son she finds this utterly adorable and was about to comment about it but something awoke in her memory, she narrowed her eyes looking for the specific memory and then opened his eyes with realization—. . . Mika—Whispered in a surprised tone and this made the purple haired girl give a slight start.

—What did you say. . .? —Jirou would swear she just heard the name of her mother from Hikari's lips.

— . . Oh my God—She let out a soft laughter covering her face with both hands, restraining from shouting out with emotion, she pressed her forehead to a wall gently— " _You two really are destined for each other._ _._ _._ "—She thought, trembling with joy.

 _Flashback._  
 _Saitama Region, June 22._

Being pregnant was possibly the worst experience of Hikari's life; her feet, back, shoulders and other areas that are not mentioned here for respect to the general public hurt like hell. Luckily this was her last medical check-up before the "Big day", according to her last visit her baby should be delivered in the last days of the month so less than 10 should be.

— God, you'll be out soon little troublemaker—Murmured caressing her prominent belly, the woman a 100% sure she would love that baby with all her soul, it would be the reason why she would seek to get ahead and never leave him alone. . . But the little prick was a kick to the liver, the wretch kept moving and kicking like he was in the final of the soccer world cup.

—A very energetic baby? —Asked the woman next to her, seemed to be in his same state as the huge belly she had tell. Hikari nod with a huge smile on her lips.

—That's right, this little guy is super charged with vitality. I bet he will be a disaster once he's born—She laughed as discreetly as she could which was kind of hard considering her usual laughs made her look like a seal with hyperactivity issues.

—My little girl is the same, although she usually calms down when I sing for her—Commented the woman with purple hair, caressing her belly in the same way—Can I? —Asked for permission as she reached for her, but stopped before any physical contact.

—Of course, feel free to—Allowed her to do it, a palm touch her belly feeling the kicks of her future son.

—Yes it is energetic—A smile of tenderness was drawn on her lips, she seemed to be a very serene but very friendly woman.

—I hope he take it down a notch or will be a headache to raise—Then noticed how the opposite holds her belly —Something wrong? —Asked curious.

—Nothing wrong, is just that my baby kicked too. . . I think she has reacted to yours—She took Hikari's hand to where she felt the light tap, it was curious to feel a pregnant belly that wasn't her own, but as soon as she touches the other woman's belly her hand felt a slight kick.

—Oh, wow. . . —Maybe it was the hormones that flooded her veins, but she was getting a little emotional about that little act.

—You know? My husband and I usually sing a song to our baby girl when she is exalted, we believe that even in the womb she is able to listen to us. Would you like me to sing to your baby? —The mere suggestion made her nod several times.

—Yes, please do—Speak in a quick tone that did not hide her excitement at the idea.

—Very well—She put a hand in her throat to harmonize slightly—This song is called. . . _My starlight_ —

 _End of Flashback._

—Mrs. . . . Mrs. Kaminari? — She went silent for more than thirty seconds and that was scary.

—Something happened? —Denki was coming back down the hall with a jacket in his hands.

—Is nothing! I'm just tired, working in the bar all day and that—Out of nowhere the woman returned to her energetic and exaggerated usual persona, then saw her son and walk to him, unable to avoid smiling softly—Denki—Called him, causing a glare of strangeness in the boy—I'm very proud of the man you became—This made him blink without understanding what was happening with his mother, she extended both arms causing him to smile.

—You raised me, what did you expect? —Responded approaching to embrace and squeeze her against himself. Jirou had to bite his lip not to murmur that this seemed singularly touching, no doubt she liked to see that side of Denki.

—I don't want to distract you anymore. . . Promise to visit me soon or I'll run away like I've always said. —She half-jokingly threatened before patting her boy's shoulders.

—I know, I know. . . Let's go Kyoka. —The girl nodded before making a slight bow to the older one.

—Again, thanks for everything Mrs. Kaminari— A trumpet from the opposite made her look up.

—I'm not Mrs. Kaminari, I told you already to call me Hikari or Mom . . . —A mischievous grin crossed her lips— After all, if someone here will be **Mrs.** Kaminari, it will be you—Pointed both of them with her index fingers and nothing in the world could be compared to the scale of red on the faces of both young heroes.

—We are leaving! —And after saying that was that Denki yanked Kyoka with him wanting to leave as soon his feet allow him to, the boy's mother ran outside with a huge smile on her lips.

—See you later _Starlight_ _!_ — As soon as she called the curious nickname was that both, Denki and Kyoka, turned at the same time, as if she had spoken to them specifically, they gave each other confused looks but decided to keep walking.

—You too. . .? —They asked at the same time, since, without knowing it, both their mothers sang them the same song since they were little. . . _My starlight._

 _"Step number five to conquer a girl!_

 _Well, this is not a "step" is rather something you want to achieve when you want to make your relationship to super serious with your special lady._

 _If she is important to you: Take her home with mom! Show her that this is serious stuff, that you want something for a long time, knowing your family is one of the things that most of us avoid when we don't want a commitment and it is a fact that knowing them will let her know how important she is in your life._

 _Golden Rule: If your mother likes her; Front lines! "_

And with that I finish the fifth day. . .


	7. Day 6

Well, this was definitely not going as planned.

 _11:46 PM of the fifth day._

 _Outside the UA dormitories._

After having a long, fun and a little shameful, dinner with mom Kaminari the young couple arrived to the Academy, with a rather deep silence between them at the strange discover of both having the same cute nickname since childhood given by their mothers. After reporting to the front guard they walked to the bedrooms and it was then that Denki did. . . Well, a Denki.

—Hey, follow me —He said taking the girl by the hand to softly pull her toward the stairs that led to the roof instead of the hallway that led to the elevators.

—And where are we going exactly? —Asked with a certain weariness, they had already walked a lot and her shoes were not heeled, they were quite uncomfortable on long walks like that one.

—To the roof, I want to talk to you, and if we go to the dormitories, Aizawa-sensei could find us—If that happened, they should just consider themselves dead meat. A girl in a boys' bedroom was serious. But a boy in the girls' ones? His head would roll before explain himself! — Also, it's a beautiful night. Why not enjoy it a little? —Jirou replied with a grunt, but followed him with no more complains, in fact . . .

—You know what? You're right—Gently squeezed the blonde's hand while they were already on the third floor so the next one would be the last before reaching the roof. Denki didn't hold a smile at this as he laced his fingers with Kyoka's.

Just they get to the roof the blond used his Quirk to disable the security system at the door, winking an eye at his little "secret" since it was something he learned to get out of the Academy with the rest of the Squad undetected, of course then they used Sero's tape to go down without any noise.

— In the badass style of Mission: Impossible, did you know that Aizawa-sensei installed pressure sensors in the surroundings just because he suspected that we were doing something like this? —The girl didn't contain a laugh due that silly story, she already imagined Mina, Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero and Denki hung with ribbon threads to slide towards freedom without making the slightest noise, something almost impossible to imagine considering the two blonds on the team.

—You guys are idiots, I don't know how you convince Bakugo to join your crazy shit—She mocked while both rested now on a bench, the cold ache a little in the bones, but she didn't complain about because she enjoyed being with the blonde.

— Oh, but he started half of the crazy ideas, almost always challenging us to something just to pretend he didn't want to go out with us when it was obvious that he loves us— He let out a laugh since, between his insults and growls they all knew that Katsuki kept them close to his heart, they weren't the Baku-Squad without reason— You know? He always tells us that we should get good grades so that when we graduate we form our own agency—Then their smiles faded a little.

Graduate.

A heavy word if you considered that they were not those kids who came to the UA years ago, were just a few months ago of graduate, it was January so there were only three months between them and be professionals, real heroes. . . And perhaps never to see each other again on that daily basis, this thought hit the girl like a stone. What did the future hold for them as a possible couple? She might go back to Shizuoka, who knows if he would stay in the city with her mother, go back to Saitama or move to an elegant city like Tokyo to be part of the agency that her friends would set up.

The mere idea of falling in love and losing. . . It made her remember why she refused to love someone in the first place. She tightened the grip on her pants firmly, that's why she shouldn't. . . No, why she **must** not lose that bet.

— That sounds like a big project — She try to speak in the calmest tone possible, not letting see her true emotions, although it was obvious that the excellent mask she wore didn't fool the fool Pikachu.

—It is, working with my friends sounds like something amazing—Murmured to the air while watching the starry sky above him, Kyoka did the same wondering what would really be of them when they graduated in a few months. . . Would they still be friends? More importantly, would they still be in touch? These thoughts began to make her feel terrible because the idea of losing someone so important in her life hurt excessively and it was not until the feeling of something on her shoulders brought her out of her dismal thoughts.

— Eh? — Finally notice that the blonde had taken off his jacket and put on her shoulders, it was obvious he felt cold as they were still in winter and while the icy winds of a week ago weren't as bad, during the night the temperature just went straight up chilly.

— But it will only be perfect . . . If you are there with me too—Their eyes met then, perfectly mixing the gold and onyx that mingled like a star shining in the dark sky, a hand of the girl rose stroking his cheek, a faint touch, affectionate and vivid as her thumb delineated the cheekbone of the blonde who only closed his eyes slowly leaning toward her.

Once again the ideal moment for a kiss, what could be more romantic than a kiss under the stars? Nothing, there isn't, it doesn't exist. The friction was imminent, only a few centimeters separating them from-

—No—Then the girl's thumb slid to the opposite lips to avoid the long-awaited kiss, Denki blinked confused after this without understanding what he had done wrong.

— Kyoka? — Called her, but instantly she got up pulling back the opposite jacket that fell on the bench where they were sitting.

—This isn't right, Denki—Walk a couple of steps to take some distance, it was impossible for the young heroine to think clearly near the blonde and she knew it well. The young Kaminari rose from his place, walking behind her.

—Why isn't right? Tell me what I'm doing wrong. . . —Asked trying to take one of her hands, but Kyoka refused instantly pulling her hand away quickly. Kyoka had to use all her force of will to hold herself from turning around and see those sad golden eyes.

— What am I for you, Denki? — Her voice being barely audible, but he could hear perfectly. Why that question thou? He pressed his lips tightly feeling the discomfort of the situation without understanding what was happening with her— Answer me. . . — Asked again, but there was no answer causing Kyoka to turn violently and see him in the eyes with clear frustration on her face — Answer me God damn it ! Tell me what the hell I am for you Kaminari Denki! — It was one of the few times that he saw her snap in such a manner, her small hands held him by the shoulders with all the strength she had.

The tension between them could be cut with a knife, she didn't understand how everything ended up this way and the situation caused him to wrinkle the lips with discomfort because he did not know what to answer, or rather, was she _wanted_ him to answer.

—I already answered that—His voice was a faint whisper, the girl question touch a sensitive nerve in him since it just show what she thought of him and his intentions against her.

— . . Yes, I think you've done it already—She tried as hard as possible to smile sarcastically instead of breaking into a thousand pieces—I'm just another number, right? — This made Denki frown instantly, she was about to press the wrong button — I'll be just another idiot in the long list of conquests of the _great_ Casanova Denki Kaminari —She let out a nasal noise of mockery at her own words —Well. Guess what, buddy? I will not lose this stupid bet I will not be an idiot for you to play with me, with my feelings and once then get dumped when we finish classes; I will not let you hurt me that way—At this point the girl wasn't even thinking what she was saying, a verbal vomit that includes a particular mixture of things that fell into the category of: She'll regret of saying them later.

— . . You think you're just a game for me? — The blond just pass both hands over his face as a sign of frustration, this was just unbearable. Now it was his time to do some verbal vomit and just like Kyoka's he might regret about it later —You are so hardheaded that—Groaned as the words stuck in his throat—Do you have any idea why I've asked many girls out before but never date them more than once? —She did notice that patron of behavior in the boy but mostly though it was his so-called "Flirty Persona" —It was because of you! Every girl that I dated wasn't good enough because she wasn't you! — Kyoka was shocked at his words, it almost seemed that he had released a discharge with his Quirk and left her electrocuted — Damn it, you are! — He ran his hands over his face stretching his skin exasperated once more.

— . . God, this is miserable—The girl's face was covered with a palm before releasing a laugh without any grace—Wanna know something, Kaminari? —Being called by his last name was not a good signal—I had a crush on you, in first grade—Now it was the boy's turn to be surprised, that couldn't be true —After your stupidities help me lose all the stress in the festival you made me realize that you would always be there for me , that no matter how much I tried to get away you would always answer me with a radiant smile that hurt me to watch because it blinded my gloom—She discovered her eyes trying not to show that they were crystal clear due the tears she was holding back—But then I realized that you would never see me from that way; you were looking for beautiful girls, cute and flirtatious. . . Not me. Remember how you call me since then. . .? —

—Kyoka, please, don't-

—Ah, yes. . . **Your best friend** —Never in life had such an oppressive feeling in his chest, cursed under his breath while looking down—And here you have me, 3 years later: As stupid as the first day, falling in to your smiles, in your gestures and in your stupidity that seems contagious—She walk towards the door without even look at him—You lost the bet; Now stay away from me until we graduate. That's my prize for winning this crap—Kyoka felt that she would choke on her own cry, but she must be strong at least until being alone.

—Kyoka—Called her with a low voice, she stopped only for a second—. . I still have days, I haven't lost. —This has to be a joke, she turned furiously towards him.

—You don't understand? I **don't** love you, I will not fall in love with you **again** , we both know you only want to win this stupid bet and I will not let you hurt me like that! —The blonde didn't turn to face her, he just stood there, static—Have the balls to see me in the eyes. . . —Her voice was a faint murmur at this point. Then Denki turn to face her.

—Of course I do this to win—He spoke in a serious tone, approaching her slowly, it was clear how hurt he felt —But I want to win because I don't want to lose you, Kyo. . . — Fuck with those phrases that hit direct in her weak points, Denki slowly took one of her hands but she responded with a swipe of her free one almost instantly, even so he didn't release it resenting the hard impact on his back.

—Let me go. . . —Demanded in a sour tone, it was impossible to bare his touch at this point, it hurts so badly to know that tender hand would never care her as she wanted.

— . . Okay—His fingers slowly released her and the process was almost physically painful. Then he sigh softly—I like you, Kyoka. A lot. . . That's why I do all of this—He passed by her leaving the door open for her to go down first, and she did since more of those words that he felt were just lies would just break her heart. . .

Went down the stairs as fast as she could, had to go back to the first floor to take the elevator that would take her to the third, where her bedroom was, while she fought to contain bitter tears that she didn't want to cry, not anymore, not for him. . .

 _The next morning ._ _._ _._  
 _Sixth_ _day_ _of the bet._

Her morning had been a reverend shit.

She woke up late, upset and tired of her own existence only to find a total lack of desire to prepare breakfast, after dragging her (censored) pounds of humanity to the classroom ran into the inquisitive looks of her friends who wanted to know how "Incredible" her date was, only to run into a half-raised middle finger and a head crashing into a desk rumbling loudly.

How could this be worse? Kaminari didn't show up at the damn class, she notice his empty seat and didn't refrain herself from thinking it was her fault. . . Denki was a person of feelings after all and if this sort of stuff affects her it would probably wreck the blond boy.

—Where's Kaminari? — The voice of the homeroom teacher broke the silence, it was rare that the aforementioned miss classes since, despite his generally poor performance in these, he was quite compliant as far as attending even sick.

—Denki said he was feeling sick this morning—Following the words of the student who entered during the second year with them, Hitoshi Shinsou, the teacher just scratched his head.

—I see. . . Someone is going to check him—Instantly several hands raised, but he denied slightly—You don't, lower your hands—Rejected since the moment he saw Sero, Ashido and Kirishima raising their palms, then analyze the class until— Bakugo, go for him, if he feels bad at your discretion, let him rest and call Recovery Girl—At the call the aforementioned hit a grunt of annoyance cursing his luck.

Despite this he got up and walked to the door, this caused panic in the rest of his Squad that seemed worried that Katsuki was going for their friend. . . This couldn't end well at all.

 _Two hours later._

The door opened wide, strangely Bakugo came back in a different uniform from the one he was wearing that morning, this being obvious from the lack of a stain he had on his vest after breakfast.

— . . How's Kaminari? — It was the question of the professor who only noticed how the ash bowed his head with disinterest.

—The electro-dolt vomit in his bedroom like an effing fountain, even on me, I had to shower and change. It was fucking disgusting—Several laughs were heard, strangely the blonde's friends didn't laugh at something that would usually be hilarious—I called the old lady, said he should rest a few days due an infection or some shit, I don't know or care—After this he went to his place and refused to answer more questions about it.

Classes continued normally and all day Kyoka couldn't help but feel a strange discomfort at what Bakugo said, how is it that Denki got sick overnight? She ate the same food as him and didn't feel sick at all. . .And it couldn't be a lie, Denki could fool anyone except the explosive hero so it had to be true.

—Electro-dolt likes you, a lot. —She winced at the sudden words of her seat neighbor, sometimes forgot that Bakugo sat next to her, at least when he didn't start screaming as a monkey with rabies.

— What are you talking about? —The girl pretended that didn't hit her like a truck, but without a doubt she got struck by a lighting there . . . Get it? Lighting.

—You heard me, Pikachu is in love with you—Katsuki walk slowly after having collected his stuff, the rest were already retiring so nobody in particular paid much attention to their conversation.

— And how exactly you know that? — The fact that Bakugo of all people give two shits about this was the most shocking part.

— . . Because I recognize the way he looks at you—He wasn't going to talk much about it, but Katsuki knew that look very well—So don't be stupid or you'll end up alone—Growled and walked away, as he did noticed how several meters away couple walk down the halfway. . . Midoriya and Ochako—. . . Idiot—Muttered to the air, leaving Kyoka alone in the classroom.

— . — . — . — . —

The rocker had a long way back to the dorms, none of her friends waited for her because they all had things to do with their boyfriends and her usual company, Denki, was nowhere to be found. . . After several minutes entered the main building, she could notice some people in the living room, but nothing caught her attention since she just wanted to go up to her bedroom and repeat what she did the previous day: Lie down in the bed and cry to sleep.

— What a crappy day. . . —See? I told you, it had been a crappy for the day for the girl. Slowly walking out of the elevator, practically dragging her feet, before stopping in front of her door, she was going to open it when noticed something strange— What the hell. . .? — There was a note pasted on the door, a note of intense bright yellow color. She takes it in a hand, opening it to see what it said.

" _Dear Kyoka._

 _No, wait, too formal._ _._ _._ _Meanie_ _Kyo! "_

It was definitely from Kaminari.

 _"I haven't given up on you._

 _ **I'll make you fall in love with**_ _**me, as much as I do with you"**_

At that time it had been invented a brand new level of red for the girl's face, how could he break every lock she put on her damned feelings?

" _P.S:_ _I know_ _you hate flowers._ _._ _._ _But these are your favorites "_

The girl wrinkled the nose slightly at the thought of flowers, but couldn't help smiling a bit. Squeezed the note as she entered her bedroom hoping to find a bouquet of roses or some other ridiculously romantic gesture, even expected to see the electric blonde kneeling with those flowers in hand. . . But no, she didn't find anything.

—What is he. . .? — Kyoka left her stuff aside before turning the gaze hoping to find the bouquet that he gift to her —. . . Oh, my God. . . —

She had to put both hands on her lips, couldn't believe what was in front of her, the wall to the right of the door had been turned into a canvas, dozens and dozens of purple and yellow lilies had been painted there in all directions generating a beautiful wall paint, she could feel the faint scent of paint since that surely had been painted that day, her legs tremble at the memory of what Denki asked two days ago. . .

— _"Tell me. What's your favorite flower?"_ —

She hated to cut flowers for gifts, he knew that well. . . So this didn't break that rule. Jirou felt tears again, but not from sadness. . . This was the most beautiful gesture that anyone had ever done for her and it was not until she devoted herself to analyzing the mural that noticed another small note stuck in the wall that she soon picked up to read.

" _Lilies, your favorites._

 _I thought_ _you'd_ _like_ to _receive flowers this way._ _._ _._

 _With love._  
 _Denki._ _"_

She pressed the paper against her chest. . .

— — — .— .—

Denki rested in his bedroom after finishing the "Artwork". Surprisingly Bakugo found him in the middle of it and far from stopping him, and after explaining the situation, agreed to help him finish on time and even improve what he calls, in his own words, "Shitty painting"

—Uh? — Then he notices a text that arrive to his phone.

[TEXT: J-Rock]

 _"Thank you for the flowers"_

A soft smile was drawn on his lips, at least she had been grateful. . . He was about to respond when noticed that she sent a second message.

[TEXT: J-Rock]

 _"You have 3_ _days_ _left._  
 _Time flies."_

. . . Did she just? . .

A huge smile creep on his lips as he leapt with excitement over the bed screaming in the air, a scream that was quickly reprimanded by Iida, his room neighbor.

 _"Step_ _number_ _six to conquer a girl:_

 _Flowers, girls love flowers and._ _._ _._ _She said yes!_ _Well, she didn't say yes, but she accepts to continue the bet!_

 _I'm going to conquer it, you_ _'ll see!_

 _Golden Rule: If you cry for her._ _Front_ _lines_! _"_

And with that they finished the sixth day . . .


End file.
